More Than Physical?
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: The sequel to Chicken Wuss. There's a fine line between lust and love. But which one is it, is what Zell wants to know. And the twist in events wasn't expected. (yaoi warning...still)
1. The Exotic Subconscious

Disclaimer: I still don't own them! I'm going to cry! Thankies to all of you readers from Chicken Wuss for continuing to love me! Alas here we are! A sequel! ::Squeals::

Seifer: Oh god shut her up!

Zell: She's plotting our fate! BE NICE!

Seifer: *grumble* 

He stumbled into the poorly lit room, juggling his keys, folders, coffee mug, and gifts that adoring students constantly gave him. "Oh frickin' hell." He muttered and let everything fall to the floor, except the coffee mug. Hyne knows he'll flip if he dropped his coffee. He flicked the light on and made his way into the bathroom, placing his mug on the sink's counter. He hunched over, turning the faucet on, and splashed his worn face, tonight was going to be a long boring night. Dabbing the excess water off with a towel, he trudged out of the room, mug in hand. His gaze turned to the pile of papers, gifts, and keys that lay in a chaotic heap. Shrugging his shoulders he downed what was left of the cold coffee, and put it in the dishwasher. "I hurt." He groaned and somberly marched over to the closed bedroom door. Shoving it open with the palm of his hands he felt his eyes grew wide. His jaw hanging open. There he was, clad in just that silver necklace on a bed covered with red and white rose petals. Candles lit everywhere, against Garden regulations to have anything lit, and here he was…with lit candles. Oh sure that week had been nearly impossible, but that was probably the cleanest week of their life. They had cold showers at least five times a day. That week determined the future of the relationship…that was six months ago. But he just sat there, hands clasped together over his taut abdomen, smiling sweetly. The man in the doorway's mouth flopped open and close speechlessly. 

"Happy first anniversary, Angel." His voice cooed seductively, eyes amusedly watching the man before him gaze at him with a deer in head lights look, undressing quickly. He flung himself onto the bed, and into the awaiting man's arms. It was heaven.

"You remembered." His tattooed face nuzzled the man's neck beneath him, "Oh Seifer you remembered! You make me so happy!" Seifer tipped his angel's chin up, so his emerald orbs could gaze sweetly into the icy blues. Fervently he brought soft lips to meet his own, arms encircling the smaller man's waist.

"Zell, why would I ever forget this special day? I was kind of thinking of the rough way to show my love for you. You know as soon as you walked in the door, I slam you against the wall and tell you I like it rough. But you'd might've gotten confused." He shrugged, reminiscing on that vivid day.

"Oh Seifer! I love you! I do…I do…I do…" Zell straddled Seifer's stomach, and looked down at him, a wicked grin on his face. _So you survived a weak without touching. Big deal. You'll just fall back into old habits. Zell I swear to you, it's purely physical. I don't want to see you hurt._ A familiar voice toyed with him in the back of his mind, his smile faltered.

"Love? What's wrong?" Seifer placed his hands on Zell's hips, concern evident in his verdant eyes. Zell just shook his head slowly and returned his attention to the man below him.

"Nothing, baby. It's nothing." Icy blue eyes gazed down at the beau below him, only for his icy eyes to meet stormy-gray. "…Sq…Sq…Squall?" He stammered watching the headmaster's lips turn up into a twisted smile.

"What's wrong Zell? You're acting like I materialized out of thin air." He propped himself up on his elbows, Zell still on his stomach. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"…Seifer…Where's Seifer?"

"Seifer? Zell, why would you bring him up?" Squall's eyes misted over as he lightly shoved Zell off of him. "I love you Zell." Involuntarily Zell replied back with an, I love you too.

He shot up in bed, beads of sweat pouring down the sides of his face. His hands routinely reaching for _his_ half of the bed, to find it cold, and empty. Just like every night for the passed two months. He was alone, in his own dorm room. Maybe Selphie was right. The physical attraction began to fade, and the love they had for each other was waning. Zell sat there, hands in his lap, his glazed over eyes staring confusedly at the bed sheet that pooled around him. Seifer's avoiding ever coming home to Zell. Maybe this relationship was just physical. What did he put himself into? 

Author's notes: Ah-ha! A plot twist! But it might not end the way you think it will! AHHAHAhAHHAAAA! YOU JUST HAVE TO READ!


	2. Hormone Happy Monsters and an Irate Zell

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, they own me…sadly. Sorry it took me so long to update, but school got in the way. But now I'm off of school, and I can dedicate myself to this story! ALAS if my muse inspires me, and if I get enough reviews and ideas! ENJOY!

Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he writhed within its tight grasp. His fists pounding on the massive tentacle vine, icy blue eyes wide with determination. What a day to be cornered by a gang of hormone happy ochus. It was useless. He fell limp within the pod-like hand as it brought him closer to the thing students called a face. It nuzzled his lax body with that hideous obstruction. The window of opportunity was open! Stiffening he lashed out punching the monster what he though to be a nose. A strangled cry erupted from it, and dropped him to the ground. The 7 other ochus circled him. Uh-oh. Their greedy tentacles all reaching for his bruised body, this wasn't a good thing. Quickly he summoned Brothers and watched from afar them do their work on the horny bastards. They all collapsed dead in defeat…except that one ochu that pine for him for so long. The scars from Seifer's Hyperion evident. Shit…not good. Heaving a frustrated sigh he charged towards it, punching, kicking, loud curses muttered off his parched lips, and yet the ochu didn't die. The man fell to the ground exhausted with wary glances at the unphased thing. Closing his dull ice blues, he expected the worst now. He braced himself…nothing…a strangled grunt and a howl filled his ears. He peeked on eye open…and then the other. In a curious tilt of his head, he glanced at the ochu, a handle of a gunblade jutting out. What? He rose to his feet, brushing the dirt of his clothes in the process. Squall? Seifer? A flash of blonde hair whipped by him and an intense heat. Icy blue orbs watched with utter amazement as the ochu burned and howled from excruciating pain. Finally once and for all the monster collapsed in a smoking, sizzling heap of charred flesh. Ouch. The taller blonde cantered over to the defeated creature and yanked his weapon out from its hide. Double ouch. He turned slowly and smiled, "Hey Chicken."

"Seifer, we need to talk." Seifer's smile faltered.

"What's wrong Zell?" He led them over to a large boulder and sat down. Seifer placed a reassuring hand on Zell's knee.

"Seifer…Do you love me?"

"Oh Zell why would you ask such a thing? Of course I love you!" He pressed his lips against Zell's dirt crusted cheek, and sputtered. "Dirt…Yummy." A faint trance of a grin illuminated Zell's face but never reached his guilt ridden eyes. "Angel, what's wrong?" He turned his body to face the shorter man completely, concern written all over his face.

"You're never around." The martial artist wrapped his arms around him, seeking comfort. He shuddered at last night's dream and the vividness of it. The touch, the smell, the lust, the feelings all still there…so strong.

"I'm sorry! I'm still trying to get used to being an instructor! You know gunblade instructors are in high demand! Don't even think I'm trying to avoid you love, but that Cynthia girl and her troop…she stalks me when Logan's not around! I'm not trying to avoid you at all, Zell." Seifer grasped Zell's hand firmly in his own, pulling away, a sincere look in his eyes. "I love you, Zell Dinct. I do." 

"I dreamt of Squall last night. It wasn't the first time or I fear won't be the last. Just hear me out," Zell sighed frustrated, feeling Seifer's jealousy rising, and that savage look glaze over his normally loving eyes. "Two months ago, you and I took a week off physical contact. You remember that…but that week got me thinking. Since then I've been having dreams…of you…of Squall. Of you turning into Squall. I can't tell if I the love I feel that moment was for you, or Squall, or the Squeifer that was before me. But the emotions are strong, raw, and heart achingly powerful. The lust for the person before me was beyond imagine, I felt myself lose control and say I love you. I felt myself lose control and give into the lust, and we make love. Or what I think is love. Meanwhile Selphie's voice is playing in the back of my head…" Zell runs a hand through his hair matted to his head with sweat, Seifer twitching from biting back the comments. This was Zell's time to talk…not his. "Selphie told me she saw our relationship as purely physical. Maybe she was right…maybe she is right, because that week was filled with awkward silences. Don't you agree?"

"Zell…Who gives a damn on what Selphie said? She doesn't know what she's talking about! Our relationship isn't just physical, it was filled with that silence because we were both trying to restrain ourselves. So no I don't agree, Chicken. We will make this work, Selphie's just stupid. I know you love me, and I know you know I love you. So let's just go back to our dorm and get you cleaned up, okay?" Seifer rose to his feet, tugging Zell to his own. Puffing up his chest, he grinned seductively, "Sound good, Angel?"

"No!" The shorter man jerked his wrist free from Seifer's grasp, "Selphie's right! It is just physical! You just want to get in bed with me! WHAT THE HYNE WAS I THINKING?!" Zell obviously irate crossed his arms over his torso.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Like hell, it wasn't what you meant!"

"DAMN ZELL! Why the hell must you be so emotional about everything I say?"

"ME EMOTIONAL? EXCUSE ME MISTER TOUCHY-FEELY!" Seifer cringed as Zell's voice went up an octive.

"I wasn't the one that was always touchy feely in this relationship, Chicken-wuss!"

"Oh all right…Lap dog, you want to play this game. Fine. We're through!" Zell growled baring his fangs menacingly and stormed out of the training center. Leaving a very bewildered Seifer behind.

"What the hell did I do?" Seifer groaned collapsing to the ground hugging his knees to his chest. "I can be such a jack ass!" 

Author's Notes: I can be sooo cruel.

****

Seifer: Whhhhyyy? I love Zell! You know it! I know it! Zell knows it! And by Hyne the readers know it!

****

Zell: You're mean.

****

Me: I know, but just to let you all know, how ever you think it's gonna end, is not how it's gonna end the way you think I'm telling you not's gonna end. It's gonna end the way I want it to end and to most it's going to be a big shock factor. It's not gonna end like that! Stop thinking that! It's gonna end the opposite of what you think. Or is it gonna end the opposite 90 degree flip of the parallel plot ending? 

****

Seifer: HELP! SHE'S NOT MAKING SENSE AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND HER! REVIEW AND SAVE ME!

****

Zell: SAVE US!


	3. Out with the Hurt and in with the Comfor...

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I wish I owned Seifer…and Logan. Oh yeah, don't own marvel comic characters either. Just as the side note for those confuzzled…it's the movie Logan. You know…Hugh Jackman. ::Wolf whistles:: HO-YEAH BABY! Oh and sorry it took so long for me to update…But I'm kinda grounded from the internet…I snuck on just for you!! Let's just hope I don't get killed in the process…Err…

Storm-gray orbs widened dumfounded as a man with a tattoo on the side of his face stood there in the doorway only moments after slamming the door open. His chest heaving, icy blues watering, and most of the dirt on his clothes gone. He fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. Oh god what did he do? "Zell, oh my goodness, what happened?" The young headmaster rose from behind his desk and raced over to the shaking lump.

"Is my old dorm room still vacant?" The lump muttered through its tears.

"Yes…Zell what happened?" He crouched down next to Zell, placing a comforting hand on his back, his gaze full of concern.

"Squall…Could you help me move back into it?" Zell dared to look up with a tear-streaked face.

"Oh Zell!" Squall placed an arm around his friend and helped him up, "Come, let us move you back into your room. We can talk about what happened there. Sound good?"

"Thanks Squall." Zell mumbled as he leaned on the taller brunette for support, and together they somberly marched into the elevator to head to the first floor. The soft hum of the elevator going down was the only noise between the two, and the whirring of the doors opening pulled them from their thoughts. Zell wiped a stray tear from his eye with the back of his hand as he stepped off, Squall's arm wrapped around his waist to prevent Zell from falling down. 

"No! I said…NO! Don't you ever understand that nothing could ever come between us? I DON'T LIKE YOU! IN FACT…I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU OBSESSIVE WOMAN!" Squall glanced over with amused eyes at the feral man growling at the advancing woman. "CYNTHIA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

"Awe, Logan, do you really mean it?" She stammered and stood there looking at him with pathetic eyes.

"YES!" He roared and fled from the lobby.

"Kammy…Emily…" Her lip quivered as they just hugged the poor teenage tightly. "ZELL!" Her voice shrieked and the thudding of combat boots echoed as she sprinted towards the two. "Oh Zell, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Cynthia…I'm fine." He plastered a big grin on his face, "damn those Ochus." He shook his head and snapped his fingers, hoping she'd be stupid enough to buy it.

"Zell…If you ever need anything, I'm here for you, okay?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and headed back to her troop.

"C'mon Zell, the sooner we move you back, the better." 

"…All right." The two marched in silence down the dormitory wing, already knowing which door to head through. Zell opened the door with a heavy sigh as the scent of Seifer's cologne wafted to their nostrils. Zell's eyes watered briefly as he separated from Squall's grip and began to rummage for his stuff. 

"Here lemme help you." Squall randomly opened the closet door and yanked out an empty box, "…Zell?" Tossing the cardboard to the ground, he cautiously entered what he assumed Seifer and Zell's bedroom. There Zell was, on the bed, hunched over face in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently. "Oh Zell…" Squall pushed the duffel bag half filled with Zell's clothes to the side and sat down, placing a friendly arm around his companion's shoulders. "Do you want me to pack for you? You can go rest in your room." Zell didn't say anything; he just stood up and left. Squall heaved a sigh and ran a gloved hand through his brunette locks. This was going to be tough.

Squall rummaged through the closet grabbing what he thought were Zell's clothes and tossed them onto the bed. His eye twitched as he caught sight of Seifer's trench coat hanging there, the bloodstain on his collar ever so slight. Images of the intense training flashed through his mind, the blood splattering on the ground, the disgruntled cry and his revolver making contact with flesh. He visibly flinched; Seifer was under a spell. There was so much hate in his emerald eyes. All a spell. Shaking his head Squall yanked open the dresser drawers and grabbed Zell's clothes and uniforms. Satisfied he grabbed all of his friend's clothes he began to stuff them into the duffel bag. Squall plopped down onto the bed and scanned the room for anything he missed. There on the dresser a giant white teddy bear, with a red silk bow around its fat neck, and his little paws holding a stuffed heart, "_I love you…Chicken-Wuss._" Embellished white lettering on the crimson heart and next to the bear a frame. A frame with porcelain shaped flat eggs, with a chicken running to the bottom left corner of the frame, with white feathers flitting behind it. He chuckled to himself at all the references to Zell's nickname…but it was the photo inside. Zell was wearing a hat with a giant stuffed chicken head on it, his arms wrapped around Seifer's neck, drawing the taller blonde into a kiss. Seifer had his arms wrapped around Zell's waist protectively, his hands groping the shorter man's ass. Seifer and Zell looked madly in-love. Too bad pictures are deceiving. "Nice." Squall muttered and stuffed the picture frame into the bag, and tossed the bag's strap over his shoulder. He went out into the main room and placed the duffel bag on the couch.

Picking up the box and resting it against his hip with his right arm holding the box tightly, he rummaged through the bookshelf, tossing what he assumed were Zell's books into the box. Gratified with himself for placing all of Zell's belongings in the box, he slung the clothes filled bag over his shoulder and opened the dorm room door. At the last minute Squall grabbed the stuffed bear of the dresser and placed it in the box, and raced out of the room.

Zell didn't even bother closing his door. Squall placed the belongings on the ground and kicked the door shut. He crossed his arms over his chest, the leather of his bomber jacket groaning as it shifted. Bloodshot icy blues peeked out from under closed lids at the man by the door. "Zell…what happened?" Squall sat down next to the man spread out on the bed with legs dangling over the edge.

"…I broke up with Seifer." 

"Wha…What? Why?" Squall helped his struggling friend to sit up, and allowed Zell to rest his head on Squall's shoulder. "You two were deeply in love!"

"…No…It was all physical." He grunted with amusement, "…Like he said when we first came out to you. Sexual tension. Then you passed out! That was great!" Zell rambled on, "…I thought it was more than that though. But now that I think about it...did we ever hold a conversation without groping each other?"

"You mean like conversations you and I have?" He glanced down at the man that was now lying his head in Squall's lap.

"Yeah, you and I don't go jumping into each other's pants…" Zell looked up at the storm-gray eyes and stuck his tongue out in bitter amusement. Out of impulse, the young headmaster wrapped his arms around the smaller man and helped sit him up. His hand resting on the back of the blonde head, he gave into the urge to kiss the soft supple lips before him. Zell's eyes widened for a moment, and slowly slid close, his arms wrapping themselves around Squall's neck. All Zell could think of, "_this is the comfort…this is the relationship I need._"

Seifer trudged into the room, exhausted. He got the work out he needed at the training center, with the help of casting haste, protect, and shell on the monsters he encountered. There was something different about the room. He paused for a minute and glanced around…Zell's stuff was gone! "DAMNIT!" He shrieked and punched the wall closest to him, "I screwed up, yet again!" He marched over to the fridge and yanked the door open. He snatched the beer out of the refrigerator and flung himself onto the leather couch. Popping open the can he chugged the entire thing, and tossed the can to the ground. "What have I done?" He buried his face in his hands and let out a tormented howl. "What the hell have I done? I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry." 

Author's notes: I can be so cruel. I feel bad now! Seifer's crying, Zell was crying. I think I'm crying! OI! I don't know if I should continue this…I'm not getting many reviews. :-( No reviews…no motivation to write. No motivation. No more stories. PWEASE REVIEW! I IS LONELY!


	4. Torn

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't own Logan. It's a shame, huh? Sorry it's taking me so long to update but my stupid mother grounded me from the internet. I have to literally sneak on to update. I got caught the last time. Sorry! . So you should feel really special, I'm updating for the sake of what little reviewers I do have. Thank you Grasshopper! THANK YOU! PLEASE DO CONTINUE THE STORY! MAKE SEIFER LOVE MEEEE! Err…I mean…Yes…please continue with the original plot. Er… ::shifty eyes:: And I love to thank my muses with our…interesting…yes…interesting conversations…with Kammy (Kamela) and Emily (The Notorious Naurwen).

****

Cloud: …You love me still right? That story Grasshopper is writing…where you want to love Seifer. That's just…a story right? You aren't going to leave me are you?

****

Me: Of course not! Seifer's gay! He would never love me. In my stories any ways. So look at it as the alternate me in other people's stories. In love with the alternate Seifer. Err…

****

Seifer: …You're mean.

****

Cloud: THAT'S MY WIFE YOU'RE BAD MOUTHING! *pulls out buster sword and waves it around*

****

Me: Hey Kammy…Emily… ::sings:: Hey Jealousy…Hey jealousssssssssyyyyyy!

Zell groaned as he attempted to roll over, but an arm held him in place. "What? …Seifer?" He lifted his head and turned it ever so slightly, looking at half nude body behind him. Squall. Last night came flooding back to him. The soft touches, the kissing, the comfort…oh Hyne the comfort. A small smile placed itself on his lips as he turned around in his Squall's arms. "He looks so happy when he sleeps. Not that troubled man that was so cold to the world." He placed a finger on the sleeping man's soft lips, deep in thought.

__

"So…Why did you fall in-love with Rinoa if she said you loved me the entire time?" He studied the headmaster hunched over thinking.

"…Ever wonder why I just…'fell in-love' with her so easily? I used her. I didn't want anyone to catch on that their cold heartless leader was gay. You know how Balamb is…Don't ask, don't tell. But obviously you and Seifer defied Balamb, and all the gardens. Rinoa didn't care that I used her…she understood the circumstances. But damn Zell...don't think all that heavy flirting since we were fifteen didn't go unnoticed. Believe me…I noticed." Zell blushed, and blushed a bright pink.

He groaned as he felt a sudden wetness enveloping his finger, icy blue orbs glanced down to notice a smirking brunette. Zell's finger in his mouth; sheepishly he pulled his digit from Squall's mouth and itched the back of his head neurotically. "What were you thinking about?"

"Last night…about Rinoa…" Zell sighed as Squall pulled him into his arms, he noticed greatly as Squall rested his chin on top of his head, that Squall wasn't as tall as Seifer. "_No…No…No…Seifer…Off limits._" Zell scolded himself, and nuzzled his face into the slightly taller man's neck.

"Oh." Disappointment rang clear through his voice but suddenly changed to something…happier, "want to get something to eat?"

"It's…Oh…It's noon. Heh. Damn. Sure." Zell's eyes grew wide as he glanced at his clock, they must've really stayed up late last night talking, if Squall slept in this late. Zell rolled out of bed, and out of Squall's arms. He rummaged the unpacked duffle bag for some clothes and noted the emerald green shirt…that was Seifer's. What Squall doesn't know…won't hurt him. Right? Zell yanked the large shirt on and a baggy khaki pants.

"That shirt looks big on you." Squall inquired as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Oh…this thing? My Ma bought it." That much was true…but whom she bought it for, was Seifer.

"I see." Squall let it rest at that as he pulled on his leather pants, and the white t-shirt he wore yesterday.

Emerald eyes cracked open at the blinding sunlight seeping through the half closed blinds. Balamb was on the move yet again. He grumbled incoherent curses as he flung his legs out of bed. The emptiness of the room was still too noticeable. How late did he stay up last night? The pounding headache let him know as through blurred vision he glanced at the beer can and the empty bottle of whiskey by the bed. "This day, is going to suck." He heaved a sigh and stood, catching himself before he tumbled to the floor. He wobbled over to the closet in search of clothes. Clean clothes. He yanked off the crumpled ones he was wearing, and searched the closet. Where was his favorite shirt? Oh look Zell left his behind. Couldn't hurt…Could it? Hanging the article over his arm, he rummaged his dresser then for pants and a pair of clean boxers. Closing his eyes tightly and groaning at the pounding headache, he made his way into the bathroom. He dropped the clothes onto the counter, and grabbed the open bottle of Diablos Aspirin, "For when those hangovers really hurt like a mutha F…" He recited as he remembered seeing the commercial late at night. Popping the two pills into his mouth, he dry swallowed, and trudged his way over to the shower. 

The hot water felt good. It felt like…Zell's hands roaming his body. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he turned the knob as far as it would go into the cold. "Damn it." He cursed as the water cascaded his skin, Zell planting cold kisses all over him, after he ate an ice cube. "Piece of…" he groaned as he felt that familiar part of him perk up. Shower…bad idea. He quickly scrubbed himself clean of the smell of alcohol and stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist. "Quistis naked in the snow…Quistis naked in the snow licking her fingers." He chanted as he felt the towel fall loose. "Works like a charm." He mumbled as he tugged his boxers on. He glanced at himself in the mirror, now clothed, glad that Zell sometimes bought his shirts one size too big. He combed back his blonde tresses, smoothed out the wrinkles in his black pants, and stared at himself with sad eyes. The low rumbling of his stomach echoing in the bathroom. "So glad it's a Sunday." He stretched, grabbing his wallet of the kitchen counter as he left the dorm room.

What he saw as he walked in was not what he would ever expect…so soon. There he was, laughing, an arm casually slung around his shoulders. His eyes twinkling with sheer delight as he laughed at Selphie's antics. The man stole his spot. He shook his head dejectedly and strolled over to the table. He wasn't going to let Zell's happiness, and the man replacing him get him down today. No. He placed himself next to Rinoa and smiled bleakly at everyone. His emerald oculars glancing at Zell…his shirt. There was his shirt! 

"Nice body!" Selphie wolf-whistled at the quiet man.

"Huh? Oh…Thanks." Seifer glanced at the brunette with the outrageous hair, and grinned. Hope glimmered in his eyes. "This 'ol shirt? Gotta show off to the guys. You know pick up a sexy man…like Logan." He winked as Rinoa covered her mouth in a stifled giggle. "What?" She pointed behind him. "This…can't be good." He turned slowly to find a flabbergasted feral man behind him, his hazel eyes wide with horror.

"I am not gay." He growled, and fled as a very obsessed woman came flitting by. She paused for a minute and glanced at the group, her russet eyes frowned at the new couple. Placing her hand on her hips she gazed at Seifer, and shifted her weight. Her troop coming up behind her, panting heavily.

"Come on Cynthia, he's on the run! Let's go get him!" Kammy pumped her fist into the air, proud to be on the hunt. She fell silent as she saw the headmaster there, a scowl replaced itself on her face as she glared at him. The teenager behind her stealing occasional flustered glances at the authority there.

"Seifer…" Cynthia murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, nodding in response to the unspoken pain resonating from the blonde. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly whispering, "Squall doesn't stand a chance next to you. Besides, I always thought you and Zell were the most adorable couple. Zell will come running back to you, he doesn't know what he's missing." Seifer sat there, eyes wide, slowly he gave into the smile, and the overwhelming hope that the woman gave him. Hugging her back briefly he just grinned, the troop behind her staring at the two like they were circus freaks.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Seifer pat her back and let her go, "better get back on the chase…looks like I have some competition." She just stuck her tongue out at him and sprinted off. He felt the jealousy run thick through the air, and he knew a pair of those majestic icy blues were watching him.

"I don't think ya have any competition, Seifer. The man did say he's not gay." Irvine drawled, taking a swig of Selphie's soda. She shrieked in response and slapped Irvine hard on the chest. "OW"

"That's my soda thank you."

"Don't pay attention to Irvine." Rinoa still amused with Logan's horrified face. "That man is screaming gay. He's too…manly to be gay." She flexed her frail arms and laughed, "C'mon, the sweat, the whiskey, the smell of motorcycles, the growling…to manly to be hetero. But then people act too gay to be gay." She tilted her head and thought. Seifer knew Zell wanted to bolt from the room…too bad Squall didn't catch on. A knowing smirk fell to his lips…Zell would come back to him.

"Squall, could you come back to my dorm and help me unpack?" Zell shrugged off the headmaster's arm and stood.

"Sure." Squall glared at Seifer briefly and left with Zell, his arm wrapped around Zell's waist.

"Seifer…Zell told us all about it. Are you okay?" Rinoa leaned in closer to Seifer, and placed a hand on his knee.

"I'm…fine. I think. I just need to get used to Zell already replacing me. How are you Rinoa? I know you love Squall." Seifer bit back the pain wrenching itself free from the bottle he so rudely put it in. 

"I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about."

"It's you, that we're worried about." Selphie corrected and glared at Irvine trying to plant a kiss on her lips. She shook her head no, and he visibly shrunk back into his seat embarrassed. Seifer just groaned and placed his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands.

"…Selphie how could you?" He muttered through clenched teeth, as she had a look of bewilderment on her face. "How could you tell Zell our relationship was physical? If it was nothing but physical attraction, why the hell am I so torn up about him not being in my arms when I wake up? If it was physical attraction why the hell am I so torn up about not seeing him smile at me. Why the hell am I torn up that he's already kissing another man? Why the hell am I so torn up about not being able to look at Zell completely. If it was so damned physical, why am I torn?" Tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto the table, his shoulders shook slightly and his voice cracked. "I was supposed to be his knight, and stay loyal to him. I obviously didn't fit the description if he left me. I always say the wrong things. If it was so physical, why the hell am I crying?!"

Zell grumbled as he stepped into his dorm, Squall following suit. "You knew I wanted to leave."

"I didn't know you wanted to leave."

"Didn't you at least sense it when Seifer walked in?"

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"…Seifer always knew what I was thinking, he never had to ask me. He'd just do it…I…"

"I'm not Seifer."

"I know."

"Then don't compare me to him." Squall growled and stormed from the room. Zell plopped down onto the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Hyne…why do I always mess up? Please just convince me it was physical." A lone tear defied the rest and slid down Zell's tattooed cheek. His eyes glancing at the picture frame with that photo…that just taunted him from the dresser in his room. "…What the hell have I done? Just give me a sign that Squall has come to save me. Please Hyne?" 

"…Zell I'm sorry. Let's just get you unpacked and we can talk about this later." Squall marched back into the room, and was immediately by his side. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it about Seifer?"

"Thank you Hyne." He mouthed as he wrapped his arms around Squall's waist. 

Author's notes: I know this chapter was longer than most, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't find a good place to end that left a cliffhanger. I like cliffhangers. And twists. Lotsa twists. Please review. I need to feel loved! I know I should continue…but lack of love…it makes me feel hurt. C'mon I got more love from Chicken Wuss! PLEASE LOVE ME! Also I think Emily is writing the 5th chapter, so that might be awhile too because I don't know when I'm able to get back online, or when I get the story. So…uhh…don't hate me.


	5. I think He's Right

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…yet…Naw I'm just joking. They own me. I am a slave to their sexinessnessness…Errr…Sorry. Also I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I am grounded you know. And I got caught…Again. I'm not good with sneaking online. Even if it is three in the morning, and all should be asleep. Mother always seemingly wakes up a half hour into my time trying to get FanFiction to work with me! . 

Chocolate brown eyes watched the jealousy and the anger glaze over once beautiful majestic emeralds. The nerve the both had to do what they were doing in front of him. Clenching her fist she smiled sweetly at the female brunette and with shifting eyes they held their silent conversation. "…Zell…Squall…could you like…mack somewhere else please?" The teenager in the yellow sundress ran her fingers through her chestnut locks, and shifted her weight on the cowboy. 

"What?" Two icy blue eyes peeked open as he separated barely an inch from the headmaster. A crimson blush rose up on his face as he realized all eyes were on him. But it was the emeralds that irked him the most.

"Lets go, Zell." The young headmaster held out a gloved hand waiting for the shorter blonde to get off his lap. "We can go finish this is your room." Chocolate brown eyes glanced at the silent blonde gunblader. His eyes were closed and he chewed on his lip. A bead of crimson liquid dribbled down the side of his chin. Three of the four watched the couple leave the quad, in search of some privacy.

"…Doesn't he know what he does to me?" The silence was finally broken, and emeralds came into view from underneath the flesh of his eyelids. "Doesn't he know that seeing _that_ hurts me?" His voice wavered for a minute, and he swallowed the lump lodged in his throat.

"Seifer…Don't bite back the tears." The raven sorceress crouched by him and wiped the blood from his lip, "It's okay to cry."

"I won't tell anyone." The cowboy tipped his hat and snorted as his girlfriend snatched away from him.

"No. I'll…I will…Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Honestly…two months of this? I'm getting used to it." The group couldn't tell if he was trying to convince himself or the others of his emotional well-being. 

"You shouldn't be getting used to this. You love him!" The sorceress threw her arms around the blonde and hugged him tightly, "Don't hide your feelings from us. Don't turn into Squall. We care about you."

"Yeah! Booyaka! We care about you Seify!" An energetic cry resonated off the construction beams of the new stage.

"…Hey, I'm not one to admit this. But I care about you too."

"It took you ten months of my relationship with Zell…two months of not being with him…and six months before he took the initiative to kiss me, to care about me? Ultimecia's lapdog…cared about? The fallen knight? The Egotistical Seifer Almasy?" He sat there not sure what to do, all the while the raven haired witch just hugged him tightly.

"Don't start Seifer." She murmured and buried her face into his shoulder.

"You know…I would come up with some really sarcastic comment, and tell you all to blow off. But I can't find the heart to do it. I'm actually cared about. But damn it…Why can't Zell care?"

"Squall no…don't." He growled and shoved away the headmaster's hand from tugging down his shorts. 

"Why not…You and Seifer started doing this two months in." Before Zell could reply angry lips crushed his own as he felt the full weight of Squall on top of him. The leather of the couch groaned and crunched under the shifting weight.

"I said…NO!" Zell shoved the taller man off of him, and watched with terrified eyes as he flew halfway across the room. "…Squall…I'm not ready…Okay? Just understand that…"

"…You and Mr. Ego…"

"…Squall it's just that…"

"No. I am sick of just sleeping next to you in boxers. Zell I care about you and…"

"If you gave a damn about me, you'd understand it when I said no! Damn Squall…I'm beginning to think…"

"…You still love _him_." That wasn't a question either.

"Squall, I…"

"…Whatever." Zell watched as Squall stood up and brushed off his black pants. With a flick of his hand in an annoyed gesture he left the dorm room.

"Frickin' hell." Zell slammed his fist into the closest wall. "I think he's right." 

Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter is so short too! But hey, you have an idea where this _might_ lead. Can't guarantee anything, I write this as I go. AND REVIEW! If I don't get 10 more reviews starting…NOW…No more chapters for you! Hyne I'm a review whore. But I'm lonely. And reviewing is free…My updating is free. It's just nice to have input from the readers. C'mon…You know you want another chapter. You know I love you. Please review! PLEAAASE! *cries* REVIEW OR NO READY THE CHAPPIE FOR YOU!


	6. Give me a reason not to Castrate you!

Disclaimer: Don't own them! STOP REMINDING ME! ::cries:: Oh Emily you're going to kill me. You're going to maim me. Hoo-boy…this is just a story. This is just a story. Also more apologies for this chapter for being so short, but hey. At least it's a chapter. I know last time I said I'd wait for 10 more reviews. I got impatient, and I crave to post another chapter for what little readers I do have. Remember folks this is PG-13 so it can't get that bad…or maybe I should have a rating boost if I do have a turn of events…

He watched from afar the two openly flirt in the cafeteria. His emerald eyes squinting in rage at the occasional touch of the hand, that seemingly crept farther and farther up on the leg. The soft pale caressing hand on his shoulder yanked him away from his violent thoughts of all the things he could do to the headmaster. "Seifer…what are you glowering at?" He watched as the sorceress took a seat next to him, "and why are you sitting in the corner of the cafeteria."

"Rinoa…Look." He languidly pace he pointed to the couple in the middle of the room. "The nerve he has to do _that_ with a sixteen year old." Seifer leaned on his elbows that rested on the table, as if trying to get a better look. His face grew pale. "Did you see that?" His glance shifted over to his companion and she nodded meekly a knowing look on her face. Seifer watched the young student stand and go on her tip toes to kiss the headmaster, then left, probably heading off to class or assist Dr. Kadowaki. "…The nerve." He muttered as his gaze never left the retreating headmaster. "Excuse me…" He nodded politely and stomped off after the brunette.

He stalked his prey unnoticed and dangerously close to being discovered. But his rage was too great to care. Emerald orbs shooting daggers at the young man moving almost cat-like down the dormitory halls in search of his own. It took every ounce of willpower for the blonde not to attack him right then and there. He would wait for the perfect opportunity, it just wasn't time yet. The soft click of the unlocked door and the groaning of its hinges pulled Seifer from his thoughts as he watched Squall slip into the narrow opening. Now was his chance. He threw his weight against the smaller man and forced him into the room. A grunt of confusion escaped Squall's lips as his dorm room door slammed shut with a resounding bang. "Just what the hell…" He was quickly quieted as he felt a hand grab a fistful of his shirt and slam his back into the wall. His feet thrashed to touch the floor that seemingly has disappeared, and sparkling emeralds invaded his vision. He was scared…and he had every right to be.

"Just what the hell am I doing, you ask Puberty Boy? Just what the hell were _you_ doing with that sixteen year old student? Huh? Just getting friendly? LIKE HELL! Kissing Naurwen while you have a wonderful boyfriend is not the best thing you should be doing right now. Give me five damn good reasons why I should wring your neck and kick you off the balcony. Don't you know once Zell finds out he'll be crushed? If you hurt him in any way, so help you Hyne I'll castrate you and ship that thing you call a dick between your legs off to the Lunatic Pandora! Or maybe I should feed it to the ochus in the training center." Seifer growled hauling Squall closer to him then slamming him back into the wall. A malicious smirk played on the brunette's lips and his storm-gray eyes twinkled with mischief. Seifer didn't know what hit him…or to be more correct…kissed him. First a quick touch of lip to lip…then Squall became more daring…more…enticing, and began to suck on the flesh that was Seifer's bottom lip. Rage built instantaneously and a fist made solid contact with the young headmaster's stomach. "You're just a little whore aren't you? This isn't a very good reason at all why I shouldn't pummel you into a fine pulp. You use Rinoa. She's a nice woman, what the hell did she ever do? Then you use Zell? Naurwen? And you're trying to get with me? Squall grow the hell up! These are people. Hurt Zell and I'll kill you. Hurt Cynthia's friend and she'll kill you. Touch me again and I'll castrate you then make sure you die a slow and painful death. You're just a bastard looking to get laid." The fist made solid contact yet again, but this time with Squall's jaw.

"…Look the lapdog has come back to play." Squall spat avoiding the look of Seifer's face. The look of his abhorrence and ire made the headmaster squirm with pusillanimity. Seifer was beyond angry. He was pissed.

He just sat there, watching the small pond ripple as the fish constantly changed positions. The thick imitated jungle atmosphere of the training center shrouded the clandestine clearing he rested in. Memories flashing in and out of his mind. The ochus, the stench, the gunblade…Seifer. He had a gut wrenching feeling something horrible was about to happen to him, or someone. Call it intuition, clairvoyance, foreshadowing whatever the hell your mind pleases, but he knew something was going to happen. And it involved Seifer. 

Author's notes: Emily…don't kill me. I know you wanted happy fluffy relationships with Squall and all that…but this is my story and I write it as I go. I didn't intend for it to turn out like this! Honest. Please don't hurt me. But I can't help but think how much of a jerk Squall really is. (No offense to the fans) But replaying FF8 and seeing his comments and choices…he really was a jerk. More of a jerk of Seifer. Seifer was under a spell, he has an excuse. Seifer didn't intend to be a jackass, but even then he wasn't! He was a man with a dream. Not necessarily a good dream. But hey…it's Seifer. And I want him. Now Squall…don't get me started on that boy. I love him…I do. But not enough to put him constantly in my good graces in my stories. Heh. Oh dear I'm rambling. . Just review already. I'm lonely. I'm a review whore. And why don't people love me?! Only 11 people put me on their favorite author's list, and only 18 people reviewed this. I'm going to cry. Seifer hold me!

****

Seifer: …But Zell.

****

Me: Who cares?

****

Zell: I DO!

****

Me: Damnit! …Fine…Cloud! Hold me!

****

Cloud: *is dead* (inside joke?)

****

Me: Where are my drugs. I'm the junkie, they're my drugs. KAMMY…GET ONLINE…Err…While I'm at it…Grasshopper update your story! Trowa Almasy update your story…Grinning Reaper I LOVE YOU! HOKIT I LOVE YOU TOO…Uhhh reviewers I forgot to recognize 'cause I forgot your FanFiction nickname…I'm sorry. NOW REVIEW


	7. A Psycho and Cruel Obligations

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you don't own them, SquareSoft/Enix owns them. Sad I know. Let us all cry now. ::bawls:: Okay…I'm better. I love to thank all of my reviewers! I'm too lazy to personally thank you, but you know who you are. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was caught up in Summer and spending time out with me friends. I also tried to think of an idea for this chapter. So…ENJOY!

The headmaster groaned each time his head made solid contact with the wall, blood trickled from his cracked lip and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. "How many other girls have you kissed? How many other poor innocent boys have you used? HOW MANY SQUALL?" The blonde fumed shaking the man in his grasp violently. "Zell doesn't deserve this!"

"Keep…" BANG, "This…" BANG, "Up…" BANG, BANG, BANG, "...and…I'll…" BANG, "Have…your…" BANG, BANG, SMASH! Squall felt his head finally go through the weakened spot in the wall and hit a wooden stud. "…ass exiled from Garden. You'll never see Zell again you know." Squall smirked as the hands that held him in place fell to the blonde's sides limply, fists clenching. "That's what I thought, lapdog. Now you listen, and you listen good…" Squall advanced on Seifer, pointing a menacing finger, "Tell anyone about my relationship with a student, and your ass is outta here. You here me? Besides who's going to listen to _you_." He sneered and laughed at how Seifer tried to restrain himself. "Now…" A wicked smirk played on his lips as he grabbed the collar of Seifer's shirt, pulling him down to his level. A pink tongue ran itself along the blonde's bottom lip, and soon a mouth assaulted his. Seifer stood there, disgusted, and trying not to kill Squall. The bile rose up into the back of his throat as the tongue pressed further into his mouth. The headmaster's hands ran themselves roughly through Seifer's soft locks, and slowly crept down towards his extremity. He jerked backwards his eyes wide with disgust.

"I refuse to be your…sex toy."

"Then you'll never see Z…"

"DAMN IT." Seifer growled and stepped closer to the jackass that presided over Balamb Garden. Squall returned to his groping fest and sucking on Seifer's face. The blonde gunblader became more appalled with each kiss and squeeze of the hand. He never had been so obligated to do something so intimate with his worse enemy. With a snarl, he bit down on Squall's lip and stepped back, wiping the headmaster's blood from his mouth. "You're sick fuck!" 

"That wasn't a smart thing to do, lapdog. I'm going to let you off with a warning, since I enjoy having control over you. Now be a good lapdog and scamper away with your tail tucked between your legs. I'm sick of seeing your face."

The door slammed open, and there stood a very worried Zell. "Squall…?" he tilted his head and glanced at the hole in the wall, the blood on Squall's lip, and a red Seifer standing there. Zell pieced one and one together. "Oh Squall! Are you all right? Do I need to take you to the infirmary?" Squall flicked his hand and turned away, trudging into his room. His head hurt like a bitch, and Diablos Aspirin couldn't save him. "Seifer! I am very disappointed in you!" Zell growled and punched Seifer square in the jaw. "…Just because you're jealous doesn't give you the right to attack my boyfriend!" Seifer watched with determined eyes as Zell paced back and forth in the room, fuming, cursing, and stopping occasional to shadow box.

"Hey lapdog!" Squall barked as he entered the room with a tissue to his bleeding lip, "What the hell are you still doing here? Get out of my room." He smiled sweetly as Seifer glared at the conniving headmaster, "NOW LAPDOG!"

"Yes sir." Seifer turned on his heels and left, making sure to slam the door extra hard. He briskly marched to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He licked his parched lips and cringed, the metallic tang met his taste buds. He was going to make Zell find out. 

"Squall!" Zell scurried over to his boyfriend and threw his arms around his waist. "Are you okay? Why'd Seifer do that?"

"I don't know. He's just a psycho that's all." That wicked grin returned to his lips as he rested his chin on Zell's head, he had plans for Seifer. Very, very, cruel plans.

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter is sooo short! But hey I gotta prepare my readers! LoL. Fear for the worse! HA! I OWN YOU NOW! Just kidding. Actually, I'm lonely and I need reviews! Or I have absolutely no motivation for writing! NOW REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!


	8. Intermission

I know this isn't a chapter. This is more of a…I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But I haven't been receiving reviews, and I don't have ideas…and…I feel unloved. Writing a sequel takes it outta ya. I don't know if I should continue More Than Physical. So if you want it so badly, review and give me some spiffy idears. Before I cry and discontinue!

Love,

TheBlackRaveness


	9. Sex is for the Wicked, Love is for the R...

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned them?! 

Okay I'd like to thank all the reviewers encouraging me to continue this story. I love you! My muse came back to me! I have so many idears! And Hokit thanks for the ideas, I'm thinking about actually using most of them! But as I've said so many times before, I write this as I go.

Emerald orbs flew open as a sudden weight jumped onto his stomach and straddled him. A snidely smirking headmaster loomed above the blonde gunblader, his stormy gray eyes full of mischief. A gloved hand rested on the blonde's exposed torso, and a mouth leaned down kissing his lips softly. The blonde lay there, not responding, still in a daze from his dream. "Hey lapdog…" The headmaster whispered incoherent words, running a slender finger down the man's, beneath him, abdomen.

"…Zell?" Seifer strained to see the man sitting on him. Obviously blonde…with that tattoo on the side of his face, "…why are you in Squall's clothes?"

"…Make love to me, Seifer." An impish grin adorned his face as he slowly began to remove his clothes. 

"Angel? Is it really you? Have you truly come back?" Seifer groaned as a wandering hand worked its way into his boxers.

"Of course…I…I love you Seifer." The man sitting on him replied, leaning down for an ardent kiss. Hands began to roam, and clothes began to fly. Seifer had his Zell back.

The raven sorceress skipped innocently along the beach, with her friend in tow. The waves crashing on the shore, lapping at their feet, demanding to be swam in. Turning on her heels, a lock of an ebony tress wrapped around her finger, she studied her friend that plopped into the sand. Icy blue eyes gazing upon the sea, where the sun was slowly rising, orange and red hues coloring the once darkened sky. "…Zell?"

"Hm?" He patted the spot next to him, in signal for her to sit down next to him.

"…You're thinking about Seifer, aren't you?" She gracefully walked to her pensive friend, barely even leaving a footprint in the granule. "You still love him?"

"I don't know Rinoa. But…I'm beginning to think, there's something wrong with Squall. He's not Seifer…I know. But, there's something else, you know? Oh what the frick am I talking about? Squall just keeps insisting on sex, and I don't want it. I don't want to have sex with him. I want to make romantic love. Sex is meaningless."

"Oh Zell! Everyone wants to make romantic love. Listen…obviously Squall doesn't care about you, if he keeps on insisting on sex, and he knows you don't want it. I know you're still getting over the fact that, you and Seifer held conversations without even speaking, and now you have to tell Squall almost everything to communicate your needs. Squall's inexperienced with actual serious relationships…so…just tell him, if he cared for you as a lover and a friend…he'd wait until you're ready." Rinoa wrapped a loving arm around the martial artist, "…Don't be so surprised Zell. I know you still love Seifer. But I don't understand why you dumped him."

"I…I honestly don't know why anymore. The more I'm with Squall, the more I realize I miss Seifer." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his soft blonde tresses that haven't been spiked yet. 

"…I know why you dumped Seifer…" A dejected voice filled with guilt came from behind the two. Before Zell could react, another arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and a brunette was apologizing.

"What are you sorry for? You're cutting off my circulation! Why are you even up at…" He glanced at the watch on his hand, "five in the morning? You aren't supposed to be up! You sleep until eight! SELPHIE!" His words began to leave his mouth twenty miles a minute as his oxygen slowly began to deplete. 

"Oh Hyne, Zell…" Seifer moaned as he collapsed onto the sweating man below him. "I missed you so much." He nuzzled the sweating flesh of Zell's neck. Slowly the blonde hair began to turn chestnut and the tattoo began to fade. "What the fuck?!" Seifer shrieked as the headmaster rolled over onto his back, a wicked smile adorning his face.

"Wouldn't want Zell to find out about this little sexcapade would you? You're mine now and you've got no where to run Seifer Almasy." He leaned up and crushed his lips to Seifer's, then rolled out from under him in search of his clothes. "Zell would be devastated to know that you told me you loved me." The malicious grin grew as the now clothed headmaster threw the door open and left, leaving Seifer to sit on his bed bawling at the mistake he had just made. Now he'll never get his Zell back.

Author's Notes: GASP! How could Squally do that to my Seify!? That biotch! I almost had to go for a boost in the rating had I actually made this a lemon! But I can't write lemon! ::Cries:: stay tuned for next chappie! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I got some juicy chapters coming up. They're formulating in my head right now. Hyne Seifer's sexy! Any who…REVIEW!


	10. Ass Nekkid and Seeing Red

Disclaimer: STOP REMINDING ME! ::runs off bawling:: Okay. Any ways…I'd like to thank my reviewers that loved the previous chapter! 

Fantasy101: Indeed, poor seify. :-P

Grasshopper: YAY! Squallsy has pink hair! I can't wait for the sequel! Then Seifer can truly be mine! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ::evil laughter::

Glasirt: I did. I did. And you aren't the only one that wants Squally-chan dead. 

Zierra: That's okay. Maybe if you remember your argument you can post it for the next review. :-P I actually used to adore Squall, but as I replayed the game and reread what he said…he's kinda a jackass. He's more of a jerk than anything. I fear that I don't like him that much any more. Even though he is sexy. Can't wait for you to post!

Yuki: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! ::beats Squall with a rock:: Zell might find out very soon.

"Seifer?" A feminine voice called, a shadow in the open doorway of his room. Stifled sobs reached her ears as she cautiously stepped inside. "Seifer? What's wrong?" Slowly she made her way to his bedroom, to find a Seifer with his knees to his chest, and wrapped tightly in a green comforter. 

"How'd you get in here? Why are you here?" He barked, wiping the stray tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"…Door was open, and I could hear you crying. I'm next door you know." The teenager sat down on the bed next to him, and wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Obviously you aren't. Here you are, curled up like a little boy, wrapped in a blanket, crying. What's wron—Holy Hyne is that…" Russet eyes opened wide as she eyed the white liquid on the bed.

"It's horrible! I'm a bad man! I'm a bad man!" His arms flew free from the safe haven of the blanket as he threw his arms around the shocked girl. The blanket pooled at his waist.

"You aren't a bad man…please…tell me what happened." She stroked the hair that was matted to his head with sweat softly, her other hand rubbing slow and steady circles on his naked back.

The martial artist sat there, with two women hanging onto him tightly. The brunette crying, and the sorceress comforting. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He refused to believe it. He did not dump Seifer because Selphie had told him to. Did he? He stood abruptly, knocking the two off of him, his icy blues staring intensely at the ball of flame emerging from just over the horizon. Crimson and orange hues filling the cloudless sky, and reflected off the clear waters. "I love Seifer! Why didn't I see it before? I love him more than anything. Squall…he's just—he's just a—he's a brother! That's what he is. The best brother I could ever ask for! I'm not intellectually attracted to him, like I want to believe…it was all physical. Purely physical…I'm going to tell Squall and Seifer how I feel right now! Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" Zell jumped up and down with his own revelation as the two women looked up to him, with knowing smiles on their faces. Seifer will have his Zell back. 

Seifer clung to the student, sobbing his heart out onto her shoulder. He told her everything. Every little detail from the beginning of the relationship and to the very end. His emeralds, bloodshot, from all the crying, from the raw emotions that were ripped out into the open. He was grateful she didn't judge, that all she did was listen, and stroke his back lovingly. Her lips whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down from hysteria. His hands gripped the black material that covered her back tightly. "…Seifer…" She cooed. He sniffled an inaudible response to let her know he was listening to her wisdom. "Zell doesn't deserve you. You bent over backwards for him, you did everything to please him, but from what I hear…what has he done for you? Has he ever come running to your aide? Has he ever done anything romantic for you? No. He hasn't. He doesn't deserve you. You've done nothing but give, and he throws you to the side like you're trash. Just because he thinks the relationship you have is physical. Seifer, you deserve better than that. Someone that will pamper you in return, someone that will bend over backwards for you, someone that knows you are worth it. Seifer Almasy, it's not your fault things didn't work out. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She kissed his temple and stood slowly, making sure not to knock him back onto his bed roughly. "I'm going to go let you get dressed, because whether you realized it or not, you're still naked. And I'm a student of yours for learning how to use the gunblade. The only one at that. So…if I get caught with you, ass nekkid—things won't blow over too easily…" She glanced at the digital clock resting on the night table, "Thank Hyne it's a Saturday, or we both would've missed class. It's seven thirty AM do you know where your class is?" She grinned as his face flushed a bright red, he just clung to his student—butt nekkid, save for a comforter that just almost fell off him as he clung. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria if you need me." He nodded meekly and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The martial artist sprinted to Balamb Garden as it rested near Dollet and the beautiful beach he had his cognizance on with the help of his two exquisite friends. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, he wanted to make up with Seifer, and make up for lost time. He barged into the commons area as the few students that were up looked at him startled. He skipped stairs at a time as he repeatedly smashed the button for the elevator to come down to the lobby floor. Crossing his arms across his chest, he tapped his foot impatiently. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_. With each tap came in a succession of button mashing. "Frickin' hell. Stupid elevator, I'm gonna smash your…" The ding pulled him out of his curses as he jumped into the small box and began his button mashing ritual once more. "CLOSE! DAMNIT! CLOSE YOU STUPID DOORS!" He growled and actually kicked the button that would take him to the third floor. A student eyed Zell warily from the directory, her knuckles white from her vice like grip on the directory. This was the instructor that gave her those detentions for her lack of respect for the authority. This was the instructor that gave her excess homework because she talked back to him. This was the instructor beating the shit out of the elevator—and when he wasn't mad. She found herself suddenly respecting him. She found herself afraid of him.

"Kammy!" A girl called from behind her.

"Cynthia!" She turned on her heels, smiling, and trailed after her friend disappearing back around the corner. "…I'm never gonna get on Zell's bad side." She muttered.

Zell sighed finally as the doors whirred shut before him, the elevator humming as it slowly ascended up to the third floor. Too slow for Zell's liking, and he found himself jogging in place and shadow boxing with the air. Five minutes seemed like five hours to Zell as the metallic doors finally whirred open once more revealing his destination. Taking a deep breath he briskly walked over to the large red doors and shoved them open. What he saw was not what he expected. Angry scarlet began to fill his vision. Good brother his ass.

Author's Notes: GASP! What did Zell see? What about Seifer? Hmmm…Stay tuned for next chapter! I am on a roll! WOO! 


	11. Movin' On Too Soon, Realizing Too Late

Disclaimer: Get it through your head. I don't own them!

Fantasy101: Here's your update! :-P

Grasshopper: That's why you loooooove me! My evil cliffhangers! 

The Notorious Naurwen: I love youuuu and what did you think he saw? 

The sixteen-year-old student stood there, with her eyes screwed shut, silent tears running down her cheeks. She still faced the headmaster before her, her hands balled into tight fists at her side. "Squall, what the hell do you think you're doing kissing a student, that's not even legal?" The martial artist fumed as he stomped into the room, glaring up at the silent man before him. He paused, noting that the shorter brunette wanted to flee. "Go Naurwen." He ordered and returned his attention to Squall as she fled from the room. The blonde scowled at the headmaster, and watched with sudden confusion, as he strained to hear what Squall mumbled. "…Aaron?" Icy blue eyes warily glanced at the student before him, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Yes Instructor Dinct?" He averted his gaze to the floor, and ran a nervous hand through his short strawberry tresses.

"What are you doing in Squall's office…with Naurwen? Why was she crying?" Zell's scowl faded to concern as the shy student dug the toe of his boot into the carpet.

"Well…uh…she…uh…I'm sorry! We won't do it again! Please don't tell the headmaster!" Aaron sniffled and retreated into the elevator.

"That's odd. I wonder where Squall is." Zell muttered shoving his hands deep into his pocket. "Oh well, I guess I'm gonna tell Seifer about how I feel then." He trudged towards the shaft that would lead him to the lobby and rocked on the balls of his foot waiting patiently this time for it to arrive.

Seifer groaned as the hot cascade of water flowed over his body, he felt so dirty, and he felt used. He leaned against the stall, scrubbing himself clean from his mistake. He wanted to castrate himself. The disgust was evident as soon as he had stepped out of the shower. He fell to his knees, his arms resting on the rim of the porcelain toilet, his stomach heaved. He thought it was Zell that came back to him so early in the morning. He didn't know that Squall had used a confuse spell on him, a very advanced level spell at that. But the words of his student rang clear throughout his mind. "_Someone that will pamper you in return, someone that will bend over backwards for you, someone that knows you are worth it._" Realization hit him, she was that someone. She was that one that had bent over backwards for him when he had no one else to talk to. It was her that spoke comforting things to him when she saw how miserable he looked that first day.

__

Flashback…

"Seifer…" She murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, nodding in response to the unspoken pain resonating from the blonde. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly whispering, "Squall doesn't stand a chance next to you. Besides, I always thought you and Zell were the most adorable couple. Zell will come running back to you, he doesn't know what he's missing." Seifer sat there, eyes wide, slowly he gave into the smile, and the overwhelming hope that the woman gave him. Hugging her back briefly he just grinned, the troop behind her staring at the two like they were circus freaks.

Granted she was just a friend for the past six going on seven years, and he would talk to her off and on. But she was there for him. She understood him, and gave him the time of day when no one else would. She was that friend that had the giant crush on him since she got to Garden. Lifting himself to his feet, a smile on his face, he made his way into his bedroom, in search of clothes. 

Rummaging his dresser and closet, he finally put on the black wife beater and black leather pants that just screamed wear me. His emeralds glanced at the clock, _7:45_. She'd still be in the cafeteria. Slipping on his black boots, grabbing his wallet off the counter, he headed out to meet the girl that meant the world to him.

There she was. Sitting there at the square table by the large column, a tray of food in front of her, and one of her friends sitting next to her. Her face animated with laughter as her companion obviously said something of amusement. He strolled over to her and sat down, suddenly her russet eyes were on him, and a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Never better." He gave her that grin he knew that made all the girls melt. She smiled as her cheeks flushed slightly, her hand going back to twisting the napkin in her lap.

"By Hyne! I just remembered! I gotta go…do something!" The woman stood and clapped her friend on the back, "You and Instructor Almasy have a nice chat. I gotta go…do something"

"Oh. Okay. Bye Kammy" She waved and watched her briskly jog out of the room. "So you seem happy. What happened in the last 15 minute that I've seen you?"

"A sagacious realization...That's what has happened. I have you to thank for it too." He studied her expressions, looking for the window of opportunity.

Zell knocked and knocked on Seifer's dorm room door, but no one answered. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he turned and began to leave the dormitory hall when a teenager ran right into him. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…" she started before stopping in mid sentence seeing the bemused instructor. "Oh! Instructor Dinct. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I didn't see you!" She apologized and lowered her head slightly, afraid of his reaction.

"That's okay Kammy…please outside of class call me, Zell. But…why the sudden respect?" He eyed her warily as she just smiled impishly and continued on her journey to her room. "Have you seen, Seifer, by any chance?" he called after the retreating figure.

"Yeah, he's in the cafeteria!"

"Thanks. Talk to you later" He broke into a jog as he turned into the long corridor that would lead him to his destination. The smell of breakfast food and the quiet chatter of students and staff filled his senses as he walked in. His stomach rumbling, demanding something to eat. He impishly smiled as he spotted Seifer, speaking with a student. Taking a deep breath he put his right foot in front of the other and began to march over. What he saw next wasn't expected. Seifer leaned in and kissed the student. It wasn't an innocent kiss either.

Seifer pulled away staring deeply into the russet eyes. He watched as she placed her hand to her lips, amazed with what had just transpired. It felt so right. "Would you like to come to Dollet with me?"

"Sure…" She whispered, her hand still to her throbbing lips.

"Good…I'll pick you up around eight." He nodded. She was that someone that will help him forget Zell. She was that someone that made him feel like he was worth loving. She was the one that had bent over backwards for him when he needed her. She was the one that cared about his happiness. She was the one he realized he loved. Seifer doesn't need his Zell back. Not when he has Cynthia.

Zell didn't know how to react. He wasn't so sure if what he saw actually happened. Here he was about to tell the love of his life he had made a mistake, that he still loved Seifer. But Seifer was already smooching with someone else. Zell was furious. His knight did _not_ just move on. His knight did not kiss another girl, just months after their break up. This was _so_ not happening. Zell did what he does best. He turned on his heels and left the cafeteria. His appetite suddenly gone. Zell needed Seifer. 
    
    Author's Notes: OH NO! Bum-de-bum-bum. Did Zell realize his mistake a little too late? Will Seifer truly be happy with Cynthia…I mean me? Or will he run back to Zell? Ooh Zell is jealous! Stay tuned! Even juicier chapters up next!


	12. Crushing on You

Disclaimer: Don't own them!  Stop reminding meeeeee!

Grasshopper: I like the name Raven, but Seifer can personally call meh Cynthia.  Uhm, sure, I guess.  But just to let you know this is a fiction about Seifer and Zell, so you'll be making guest appearances.  In your review leave your character description and your preference of clothes and attitude.

Yuki: I can be so cruel.

Hokit: I know things went a little fast, but I have a reason for them.  I'll explain them in this chapter and upcoming ones.  But if you remember back to Chicken Wuss when Seifer was describing Cynthia he let his mind wander a bit too far.  And then the chapter when he was talking to Rinoa she asked him if he was completely gay and he said, "I don't know.  I never really read into it, but all I know is that I love Zell."  Yeah, Zell will get what's coming to him…I think.  I don't even really know what's gonna happen!  

Zierra: Happy Birthday to you!  Here's a chapter to lighten your day!

Sighing heavily, he stood there in front of her door, a hand raised as if to knock.  Did he move to quickly with her in the cafeteria?  Of course she was confused by his actions…but tonight, yes, tonight at Dollet he's going to explain everything.  Everything about him, his feelings…and about Squall.  She didn't know about him just yet.  Mustering up the courage, he ran his hand through his soft sandy tresses and knocked.  Quick shuffling of feet roused him from his thoughts as the door creaked open, and there she stood, in her normal clothes.  She was right when she said she wasn't one to dress up, and neither was he.  She smiled slightly as he offered an arm to her, and he grinned as she accepted his offer.  "We're going to spend a night out together.  I haven't really spent time with you in ages."

"I know." She looked up at him and back at her feet as they headed out into the garage.  She raised an eyebrow at him as she glanced at his silver mustang.

"What?  Surely an ex-knight can have a little mustang to ride around on." He chuckled at the bad pun he didn't intentionally come up with, and opened a door for her.  Bounding around to the driver's seat, he hopped in and beamed at his friend that sat next to him.  He shoved the key into the ignition and revved the purring engine to a roar.

The drive was filled with a pleasant silence, save the hum of the engine, his companion looking out the window in awe at the sunset.  Before they both knew it, Dollet was in sight, and he already pulled into the reconstructed town.  Parking the car, he quickly raced to the other side, opening the door for his friend.  She raised an eyebrow in question but didn't saw anything as he offered his hand to help her out.  Something was going on, and she bet it had to do with that kiss back in the cafeteria.  "Why thank you, Sir Seifer Almasy." She took his hand as she got out of the vehicle.  "So Sir Knight, where are we going to go?"

"To a little café just down this road." He bowed as he began to lead her away from his mustang and to their destination.  He enjoyed her little coos of approval at the town and the beauty of it.  Obviously she had lived in Esther too long.  The silence was again the main topic of their conversation as the quaint café came into sight, "M'lady…here I will wine and dine you till your heart's content." He bowed once more and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you Sir Knight." She curtsied with her invisible skirt and walked in, with him in tow.  The waiter seated the two and handed them their menus.  She glanced at it, satisfied with what she was going to get, and placed the carte du jour on the table.  Her arms crossed, cradling her bust, and her intense stare on him.  "Seifer…why did you kiss me?"

"…You helped me realize that I needed to move on.  That Zell isn't going to be there for me when I need him.  You made me realize that my teenage crush on you was still there buried under all the raw emotions of Zell—"       

"What?  Aren't you gay?  Crush?  Holy Hyne, Seifer, please don't just be using me as a form of consolation." She quickly put a finger to her lips and looked up at the waiter.

"Are you ready to order madam and sir?"

"I'll have the Caesar Salad and to drink I'll just have a Root Beer." 

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the Steak medium done with the baked potato.  –And to drink I'll have…a…Root Beer too." He handed the waiter the menus and watched him go.  He sighed heavily as he reverted his gaze back to the woman before him, "I guess I'm not completely gay.  I thought I was since I was so wrapped up with Zell that I didn't even consider looking at anyone else.  But once my relationship was so—deliberately broken off with him, I came to realization that I wasn't going to ever get him back.  You see how happy he is with the headmaster." He shrugged and continued, "You know since you first got to garden I had a crush on you, until I began to realize Zell existed.  I thought the crush faded or something because I got so tied up with taunting Chicken.  But…I dunno…"

"Wow.  Seifer.  I—You see, I've had a giant crush on you since, well when we first started talking.  But this seems too surreal for me.  Not to mention what about the code?  Student and teacher relationships?  It won't work out Seifer.  Unless one of us drops out from Garden, it really won't work out." She sighed with exasperation and placed her hands on the table.  This was too sudden.  

"I know…But I'm planning on leaving Balamb, and moving to Winhill." He bit his lip nervously, "_she's going to ask why.  She's going to ask why." he thought to himself and lo and behold…_

"Why?  Why are you leaving Balamb?  Does it have to do with this morning?"  She frantically searched his face for answers, her friend and instructor is not leaving Balamb.

"It's about Squall…I can't stand to be here with a lying sack of sh—" He glanced up at the smirking waiter holding their food, and suddenly put a hand to his mouth in a silent apology.

"Caesar salad for the lady." he placed a bowl in front of Cynthia, "And for the sir, your steak medium done, with the baked potato." He turned his nose up a bit and walked away.

"That was rude…but what did Squall do?  How is he a lying sack of…nevermind.  What did he do to you?" She ran a hand through her ebony locks and warily looked around the café. 

"I'll tell you after we eat." He smiled sadly and lowered his gaze to his suddenly unappetizing food.  They ate the rest of the meal in an awkward silence.

Author's Notes: No real cliffhangers here, but there will be!  ::laughs evilly:: I have so many ideas for this story now it's not even funny.  


	13. Desperation in the Shadow

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. 

Zierra: Oh yes, very far from over.

Kamela: Have another cliffhanger! :-P

Anonymous: You'll find out in due time why Squall is such a jackass. Don't worry. ::laughs evilly::

ReiLynn: Here's your chapter! :-P Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it.

Zell couldn't even make it back to his dormitory. He slumped against the wall, his vision blurred by the tears welling up in his cerulean oculars. Thoughts were racing through his head and the tears of frustration silently slid down his tanned cheeks. By the time he realized his errors, Seifer was gone. His knight gave up on waiting, and left him out in the cold dark night. Zell didn't understand! If Seifer truly loved Zell, then he would've waited…wouldn't he? "Cynthia has no right…" He muttered as he slowly rose to his feet, shoulders shaking from his taciturn laments. He glanced at his watch, "_8 o'clock._ Seifer is going to come pick Cynthia up…" His gaze scanned the direction the gunblader would be coming in. He raised a thoughtful eyebrow as he began to jog towards his dormitory. 

He didn't even bother to close the door, he just raced into the bathroom, and stared at his reflection. His cheeks were puffy, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair began to fall from its familiar spikes. Turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water onto his face, and reached for the hair gel that rested on the counter. Fixing his hair, drying his face, and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes, he walked back into the main room and grabbed his car keys off of the kitchen counter. He took long strides down the hallway quickly enough to see Seifer and Cynthia disappear around the corner and into the garage. Pausing for a brief moment, he flattened himself against the wall with the yellow stripe leading into the actual garage. His ears strained to hear the start of an engine, and then the revving. He chewed on his bottom lip, his heart pounding against his ribcage, and slowly he crept into the garage, the tail lights of the silver mustang greeting his eyes in a goodbye. 

When he arrived in Dollet just shortly after Seifer parked his car, his blood boiled as he watched the student take her teacher's hand. Parking his own car, he watched from afar as Seifer led the teenager further into the town. Zell could barely suppress the growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. His vision began to turn green. Slinking out of his jeep and shutting the door soundlessly, he hid in the shadows watching the blonde take the girl into the café. The same café Seifer took Zell to. He couldn't believe his knight had moved on so quickly. "Zell?" An amicable voice inquired from behind him. Slowly he turned around to see someone he handed expected to find accidentally in a long time. There she stood, in a slinky black dress, with a low neckline, and her arm wrapped around the man next to her. Her long golden locks down from its usual style, just barely whispering on her ivory shoulder. She smiled warmly at him and fixed her thin frame glasses.

"Quistis?" He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the man next to her. She just nodded and shook her head with amusement.

"Zell, this is my fiancee, Richard B. Riddick. He was that man I told you about that I met in Deling. He's the headmaster of Galbadia Garden." She sighed happily as her arm held firmly onto the well proportionate muscled arm. Zell couldn't help but gawk at the broad shouldered man with a shaven head. He looked like an escaped convict that has murdered several people in his time. But if he's a headmaster of Garden, he couldn't possibly be a convict. They wouldn't allow it. Her smile faltered as she realized Zell was spaced out. "Would you excuse us, Riddick? I'll meet you at the café by the fountain."

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed her softly before heading off to the fountain. Quistis stepped towards Zell cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She let out a startled cry as he fell to the ground; his shoulders slumped over. She kneeled down next to the jaded man, as he began to pour out the entire story of what happened, since the day she left. He poured out his frustrations, his anger, his anguish, and his confusion. And she did what good friends always do—she listened. She held him to her and allowed him just to cry on her. Making soft cooing noises to calm him out of his state of hysteria. "Zell?" She nudged the crying man, and slowly cerulean eyes met her own. "I love you, as a friend. You know I do. So I'm sorry if this sounds a little harsh…but…you don't have any right to be mad at Seifer. He met the requirements that you had set up for him, he was there for you when you needed him, and you were the one that turned him away. Just because Selphie told you to break up with him, because of an opinion that wasn't well thought out. Of course Seifer wasn't going to wait around for you, you showed him that you were never going back to him. You moved on the day of the breakup. You turned to Squall. From what I've heard about Seifer, he wanted you to be happy, so if it meant you found it in his enemy, so be it. He wasn't going to wait for you. You were happy." She placed a hand on his tattooed cheek, "Seifer loves you, but he has a life. You got to let him be happy too."

"NO! I'm not happy! I'm not happy with being with Squall! I don't know what I want anymore! I don't know how I feel anymore! But all I want is to be with Seifer!" Zell wailed and clung to Quistis. "I wanted to tell Squall today about everything. About how sorry I am for just using him like that. I want to tell him. But today, I went into his office and I thought I saw him with Naurwen…but…I guess my eyes told me wrong once Naurwen left. I saw it was Aaron. It was just Aaron in Squall clothes. How can I ever tell Squall about how much I still love Seifer? I'm kind of glad I didn't see him today, I don't know what to say to him." 

"You thought it was Squall? …Aaron in Squall's clothes?" Quistis tilted her head in thought. Something was fishy about that statement. Shaking the thought from her head, she returned her attention to Zell. "Wait…why are you following Seifer? Is he here?"

"Yes he's here! I don't know! I just wanted to see what was going on with him and Cynthia. I don't know! I'm just so mad at him for moving on! I can't even think straight anymore!" Zell moved away from Quistis, and crumpled to the ground in defeat. "I don't know anything anymore. I'm going insane without Seifer."

"It sounds like you need him more than he needs you." Quistis thought aloud and quickly covered her mouth, her eyes whispering her silent apologies. She sighed a breath of relief as she realized Zell wasn't listening to her anymore. He was too hysterical. Rummaging through her black sequin purse, she yanked out her cell and began to dial; she held the sleek phone to her ear, "Riddick, I'm going to need help getting Zell home." She mumbled a few other things and hung up. "Come on, Zell. Let's get you back to your room." She stood and offered the whimpering man a hand, and he took it into his own shaky hands. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she began to lead him back to his jeep.

"Here, let me handle this." A gruff voice called from behind the two, as Quistis jumped out of her skin. Zell stumbled backwards into a broad chest, his chest heaving from the wave of terror that had washed over him. 

"Riddick, you need to learn to be a little more noisy when you walk." The blonde held a hand to her heart, trying to calm its nerves. "You're going to kill me one day." She turned and faced her fiancee to see him smiling ubiquitously. He just picked Zell up, and threw the smaller man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The martial artist yelped in surprise as the larger man began to walk.

"Zell, I'm going to drive you back to Balamb Garden. Riddick's going to follow behind us, so he can give me a ride back. Okay?" Quistis asked politely, watching her fiancee place the martial artist into his jeep on the passenger side.

"Okay…" he muttered, staring down at his clasped hands. He went to reach for his keys, and looked up wide eyed, they were gone.

"Don't worry. I've got them" The brawny beau jingled the keys before Zell. He just grinned at the confused man, and tossed the keys to Quistis. She hopped into the driver's seat and started up the jeep, glancing at the silent man next to her.

The drive back to garden was silent, save for the few sniffling noise Zell made. Parking in the garage, she helped lead Zell back into the familiar halls of Balamb Garden. Riddick following suit. Zell just ambled along, with his arm around Quistis's shoulder for support. His gaze always on the floor. "You get some rest, okay?" Quistis searched her purse for a pen and paper, scrawling something down, she handed it to the martial artist. "This is my number. I live in Deling just to let you know. Call me if you need anything, okay?" A nod. "I love you, Zell. I hope things get better for you." She hugged him briefly and almost reluctantly she left him to go into his room. "Poor Zell." She muttered and leaned into Riddick. "He looks like hell."

Zell stumbled into the dark kitchen, and rummaged through one of the drawers. His fingers clasping the handle of the blade tightly; a sad smile adorned his lips. The glinting of the metal in the moonlight was beautiful. 

Author's notes: Oh for those of you that have seen the movie Pitch Black, I used Richard B. Riddick from it. Hyne I love him. Isn't he an awesome character?! NOTICE THE INFERENCES TO HIS CHARACTER FROM DA MOOBIE?!! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!!! Okies… GASP! What the hell is going on here?! Is Zell gonna do the unthinkable?! IS HE?! OH NOW! WHY?! WHY ZELL WHY?!!! ::falls to my knees, pounding my fists into the ground.::

Zell: Err…Cynthia? *nudge*

Huh?

Zell: Start writing the next chapter, then I'd like to know what the frickin' hell I'm doing.

Oh. Okay.

Seifer: …Am I gonna stay gay?

::naughty grin:: You'll see. Now you! ::points to you through the monitor:: GET A REVIEWIN'!!! 


	14. The Fallen Knight

Disclaimer: Must we go through this?

Grasshopper: Here's your update :-P You aren't in this chapter, I'm thinking about putting you in the next one. It all depends on what my muse has in mind. Now hurry up and write that Sequel!!!!

Yuki: My chappies are more addictive than crack, eh? Wow. I've never heard that one before. Yes, and here's another chapter to barely keep you alive! ::cackles:: 

The Great All Knowing Kamela: You're going to hate me. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! RIDDICK!

Fantasy101: Here's another update! FWEE-HEE!

She smiled as Seifer offered her a hand to help her up and out of her seat. He truly was a gentleman. What Zell didn't see in him, confused the hell out of her. Seifer was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and Zell dumped him. "Why thank you Sir Knight." She leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Dinner was wonderful."

"Of course my Lady. But this knight's night with you is far from over." A wicked smirk played on his lips as he watched the teenager scrunch up her nose in wonder. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her out of the restaurant, and into the lit streets of Dollet. Cynthia in turn wrapped both of her arms around Seifer's waist, and walked along; shivering from time to time. "A Lady, shan't be cold on my watch!" Seifer let go of her and put his hands out into a superman pose. He shucked his trench coat off and slipped it onto her shoulders. A whistle of satisfaction came from her lips, her russet eyes giving the man wearing black pants and a black wife beater the once over. "You like what you see?" He posed once more, flexing his muscles. She just giggled and skipped farther ahead of him.

"Why Sir Knight…I find you to be incredibly sexy." She called over her shoulder, skipping towards the town square. The beautiful fountain's clear water sparkled as the lights shone into it, the trickling of the fountain filled the contented silence. Cynthia placed herself on the ledge, and crossed her legs in false femininity. Her eyes sparkling with amusement as the knight ambled along, watching her intensely. He sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders. Automatically she curled up next to him, tilting her head up to look at him curiously.

"Why Lady Cynthia, isn't tonight a beautiful night?" Before she could respond, he leaned down to place a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Of course it's beautiful and I don't want it to end." She sighed, and shivered at the summer's breeze that made her long ebony locks flutter in the wind. "But, I have to kill the mood, oh sexy Sir Seifer Almasy. Why are you leaving Balamb?" He sighed and his shoulders visibly slumped. He dreaded the question, he was too ashamed with himself for even allowing that event to happen—but he knew he'd never get his Zell back. So he's got nothing to lose.

"It's about Squall…there's things you don't know about him. Very horrible secrets that he has locked away…and I know I'm not the only one he's using as a toy." His arm fell from Cynthia's shoulders as his jade eyes watched the shining water, his brow furrowed, and his cheeks turning scarlet from embarrassment and shame. Cynthia held a hand to her mouth with realization, and the faint whisper of someone's name danced off her vermilion lips. "He threatened that I'd never see Zell again if I didn't do what I was told. –But now, I'll never get my Zell back, so it doesn't matter. I'm leaving Balamb any ways. But…this morning…early…very early this morning, Squall came to me in my room. He mumbled something—" Seifer squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hard to remember the vague words that came out of the headmaster's mouth, his eyes snapped open, "He used a confuse spell on me! A tweaked version in fact, so I'd see what he wanted me to see. An illusion…He made me see Zell…the guy I loved most in the world. Squall knew I'd welcome him back with open arms, no questions—so…he became Zell. Oh Hyne…" He choked and gagged at the sickening remembrance of the earlier events. "—I fucked the headmaster. Oh Hyne…I thought it was Zell! I thought I was making love to Zell!" He fell off the ledge and to his knees, his stomach retching with repulsion. Crystal tears flowed down his cheeks silently as his stomach heaved up the dinner they had eaten only twenty minutes before.

"Seifer…" She slid off the ledge and kneeled down by the fallen knight, her arms slipping around his waist, "It's okay…You thought it was Zell. You didn't know." She cooed and stroked his back; calming his nerves. "Come…let's get you back to Garden. You can talk to Zell, tell him everything. You're going to tell him about Squall, and you will know no consequence. Then, we're going to get resign forms, and you're going to leave Balamb Garden, get a nice house in WinHill…and be happy. You're going to put this behind you." She stood and offered the shaking knight a hand. Seifer gratefully took it, and slowly they made their way back to his mustang.

He sighed heavily as he approached the familiar vehicle. His long strides took him to the driver's door in no time, but instead of unlocking the door, he bent over and rested his forehead on the cool metal. His emerald orbs watching the rolled up window fog over with each exhale. A knowing arm wrapped around his waist and a stealthy hand reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. "Hey, it's nice to know that I'm so sexy you just have to feel me up…rather down." Seifer managed a half smile as he turned to face the shorter woman; his back leaning against the door. Coyly she wrapped her left arm around him, and rested her head on his chest. _Click_. She pulled away with a big smile on her face, and she couldn't help but laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why Sir Seifer, may the lady take a turn at this beautiful mustang?" She put her hands behind her, and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. She tilted her head up at him, chewing on her bottom lip, her attempt to look completely innocent made the knight laugh.

"Of course. Anything for the lady." He stepped aside, opening the driver's door for her, and waited. Hopping inside, she reached over and unlocked the other door, a satisfied smirk on her face. She revved the engine to life and sped out of Dollet. 

She gave Seifer a wicked look as he held the handle of the door with a vice like grip, the color draining in his face. The wind lividly whipping through her hair, and tousling his. The sea breeze was exhilarating, as was the rush from the high speed she was driving at. Garden quickly came into sight, giving Seifer a nefarious glance, she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. The tires screeched as she took the sharp turn into the garage, and shrieked as she slammed the brakes, turned the wheel, landing in the movie perfect park. A gratified smirk on her face, she looked at the ghostly pale knight. "Oh don't tell me Sir Knight that you were scared."

"I think I lost a few pounds into my pants." He was barely able to squeeze the words out as he looked at her, "Where'd you learn to drive like that? Did they even give you your license?" 

"Hey being a SeeD has its good points, and yes I have my license." She opened the door and hopped out. Who would've ever thought a guy like Seifer didn't speed? Obviously she overestimated him.

"Hey now! Wipe that look off your face! I go racing through the streets like a bat outta hell with its ass on fire, but never, ever, into the garage like that." Seifer pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What ever you say, Almasy." She chuckled and handed him back his trench coat, "Now let's go see Zell."

Author's Notes: GASP! What will they see, when they visit Zell?!! Dum-De-Dum-Dum! Dum-de-dum-dum-DUM! NOW REVIEW!


	15. Smell the Desperation

Disclaimer: I'm going to beat you up if you don't know already. Actually I won't hurt you. I'll just tease you with barely life saving chapters.

Terra Tower: I thought you died! Nice to know you're alive! WOO HOO! Find a beta reader yet? ::nudge nudge:: Cuz I'm more than willing to one if you need one! 

The Notorious Naurwen: MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuki: Be afraid, be very afraid.

Side Notes: Where are my other reviewers? Imotep Ardeth? Hokit? Grasshopper? Deathaletta? Grinning Reaper? ::sniffle:: do you not love me?! ::bawls::

He sat on the tile floor of the kitchenette, leaning against the lower cabinet, the knife gripped tightly in his hand. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them to him, his cerulean eyes looking at the moonlight filtered by the blinds that cast eerie shadows up the walls in his bedroom. Wiping a stray tear from his eye with the back of his hand, he shifted himself onto his knees, then to his feet. He somberly marched into his room, and dropped the blade onto his bed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…but this is for the better." He murmured to himself, trying to reason with the raw emotions coursing through his veins. He stumbled to the closet and yanked out a box, and tossed it onto the bed. His eyes focused on the dark outline on his bed, striped with shimmering light. His sad eyes glinted in the little moonlight as he threw himself onto his mattress.

They took their time walking down the quiet halls of Balamb Garden. "Where is everyone?" Seifer muttered, glancing around for the normal bustling of students in the hall. Glancing at his watch he continued his thought, "It's only nine o'clock. Most students are still…" His eyes landed on a new girl walking with Kammy and Rinoa. He watched her move languidly, running a pale hand through her long aureate tresses. Her crystal eyes sparkling like the most dazzling blue sky and she dared to meet the ex-knight's gaze. Heat rose up into her fair skin as she grinned sheepishly before turning her attention to Rinoa. She almost hid behind the two that accompanied her, "Hey Rin, where's everyone?"

"Hey Seifer! Hey Cynthia!" She waved as she began to lead the girls to the other two. "They're all in the quad, Selphie apparently threw a surprise birthday bash for a student. We're all invited. I'm just showing the new student around, that's all." She gestured to the timid teenager behind her, "This is Grasshopper. She just transferred from Esthar." 

"GRASSHOPPER!" Cynthia shrieked and ran to the girl, hugging her tightly. "How have you been? Oh my Hyne! We have so much to catch up on!"

"I know…" She grinned impishly and avoided direct eye contact with Seifer. "Zell still available?" She leaned closer to whisper into her friend's ear. 

"Yeah…but he's still gay. I'm sorry." She pat her friend on the back, and eyed the anxious Seifer warily. She glanced at Kammy her eyes begging to end this conversation. 

"Well! We got to get going! We'll talk to you later!" Kammy nudged Rinoa in the ribs and hauled them off towards the quad. Cynthia was thankful for her friends, but right now, Seifer was very distressed.

Scooting backwards until his back hit the wall, Zell crossed his legs. Taking the knife in hand he cut open the thickly taped box and pulled out the contents stored inside. He hugged the overly stuffed bear to his chest for a brief moment before inhaling the scent that still lingered there. _Seifer's scent_. Placing the bear to his side, he continued to pull out the items. Vision blurred by his tears, he ran a finger over the photograph in the lavished frame, with the chicken running at the bottom. His lips trembled at the memory of the passionate kiss that was shared the day the picture was taken. Again he reached into the box and pulled out a stack of photos, all taken by Ma Dinct. Those pictures, showed him and Seifer so madly in love. Tears began to slide down his pale cheeks. He had screwed up royally. Once again his hand went into the box, and out came Seifer's shirt. He brought the cotton to his nose and inhaled sharply. It still smelled like him. He sighed heavily as his gaze returned to the glimmering metal, he really can't believe he was going to go through with this.

Seifer sighed heavily as they continued their walk towards the dorm rooms. He recited in his head everything he would say to Zell, how he would say it, and the reaction he expected. Butterflies danced inside of him as the familiar door came into view. Cynthia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. An unnatural noise met their ears; they both simultaneously craned their necks to the door, listening. Something wasn't right. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach made Seifer uneasy, as he gave worried glances Cynthia's way. Something definitely wasn't right. 

Diffidently she placed a hand on the doorknob and turned at a gruelingly slow pace. The door barely made an audible sound as they pushed it open, the darkness greeted them, and it took only moments before their eyes adjusted. The air smelled of stale desperation, of salty tears, and the despondency of the room greeted their senses. 

Zell saw the light from the outer hallway filter into his dorm, and two shadows obscured the lot of it. It was now or never.

Seifer and Cynthia slowly crept over to the bedroom, and what they saw next wasn't planned. The blade glinting in the moonlight came rapidly crashing down, and disappeared into something. Something that easily gave way to the sharpness. Something that very well could've been flesh. 

Author's Notes: I can be so cruel. Now straggle along as I write the next chapter. REVIEW!


	16. Rekindled Flames?

Disclaimer: … (Sorry for the extremely short chapter! But I promise I'll make up for it in the next one!)

Fantasy101: Well I'm going to end that chapter like that again. Mwahahahahah!

Grasshopper: Thankies, I try to keep the characters the best I can in character. With a few exceptions. ::shifty eyes:: So when's the sequel coming out? You have to keep me posted about it! AIE! I LOVE SEIFER! Heh…

The Great All Knowing Kamela: Zelly pah listens. It's just it's not what you think, so don't cry! ::Forces Zell to hug Kammy::

****

Zell: What do you mean you forced me to hug her? She's my friend! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO HUG HER…

Zell shut up and let me finish with praising the reviewers!

Zierra: If you think my previous chappies are torture, this new turn of events and ideas planned in my head, are going to make you go completely insane. I hope that room your other half is comfy, I mean it is white and padded…isn't it? 

Seifer couldn't help but give out a startled cry as he raced over to the man on the bed. His hands frantically grabbing the figure's violently shaking shoulders. "S…Seifer?" The martial artist looked at the gunblader with mass confusion, why was Seifer there…with Cynthia?

Emerald orbs just stared at Zell's hand, knuckles white from the vice like grip on the knife, his arm trembling from his anxiety. His eyes traveled down the length of the martial artist's arm and to where the knife was lodged so deeply. Jade orbs snapped back up to meet the cerulean eyes that brimmed over with crystal tears. Seifer blinked as his mind registered what has just happened, what Zell had just stabbed. He blinked again. His body finally registering what his mind was screaming for it to do. But as his body went to execute the actions, Seifer slumped against Zell, resting his head on the man's heaving chest, just enjoying the rapidly beating heart. Tears of happiness spilled down his cheek, as his hands clutched a fist full of the shorter blonde's shirt. "Gah! What did the teddy bear ever do to you?!" Cynthia stood in the doorway, trying to find a means of lightening the tension from the room. Seifer may not have felt it just because he was rejoicing, but she and Zell sure as hell felt it.

"…It brought back painful memories." Zell weakly gestured to the knife impaled right through the stuffed heart that the bear held. His eyes gazing at the bear filled with guilt, sorry, and desperation.

"Oh Hyne, Angel, I thought you were going to kill yourself! Oh Hyne!" Seifer wept, moving his hands up to clutch Zell's cheeks. Not realizing that he had just called Zell an old pet name. The blonde stiffened in Seifer's grasp, more hurt evident in his watering eyes. Seifer paid no regard to this as he just stared intensely at him, "Don't ever do that to me again, Love. Okay? I love you too much to let you go." He crushed his lips against those that he's yearned to taste once again. His thoughts jumbled and confused with the present and that of the past.

"Seifer?" Zell mumbled as they reluctantly parted, a hand touched his throbbing lips; the feeling of Seifer's lips on his were still there. The sweet taste of Seifer invaded his senses, as did the feeling of the soft flesh once more crushed themselves against his. Zell sighed inwardly at the overwhelming feeling of love that washed over him, something he hasn't felt since Seifer. 

Cynthia stood there, unsure of what to do, how to react. Obviously the two kissed and made up, quite literally. But things weren't over yet, Squall had yet to be explained along with his torturous actions. Zell tormenting poor stuffed animals with sharp knives, feelings and thoughts have yet to come out of their little boxes that have been stashed away. 

Rinoa rushed into the room, frantic, her eyes wildly sweeping the room and landing on Cynthia's back. "CYNTHIA!" She yelped as she spurred forward and yanked her companion around to face her, "It's Naurwen! She's…" Rinoa had sprinted from the room before she could finish.

Seifer and Zell looked at each other, as an awkward silence took over. Their feelings finally digesting and registering what had just transpired. An affectionate action had occurred between the feuding two…and it opened up many of the closed doors, and reopened wounds. Cynthia glanced at the two on the bed worriedly before racing off to see what Rinoa was so emotional from. 

The sight of a leather bomber jacket, belts clinking together, and the flash of the owner wearing the clothes whipped by the dormitory door. The shouts for Dr. Kadowaki, shouts of anguish, anger, and mass confusion began to slowly fill the halls of Balamb Garden. Thus yanking Seifer and Zell out of their little love daze—they'll have to deal with that later. Right now, something tragic had just happened in Balamb. Something bad. And Seifer had a gut feeling it involved the headmaster. Everything is far from over. 

Author's Notes: GASP! THEY KISSEDEDEDEDEDED! WHODDA THUNK IT?! But this doesn't mean that they might get back together. Dum-de-dum-dum but you won't know until I post the chapters that barely keep you alive! Heheheheheh. Even I don't know what's in for the next chapters, I write off of spontaneous ideas. Mwaha! Now gets a reviewin' before I open a can of whoop ass! :-P 

Until then, enjoy this advertisement from out Achey Sponsers!

__

Diablos Aspirin

__

When you go out partying, you don't think of the consequences of drinking a bit too much of alcohol. Do you? Well, have no fear, you don't need to think at all! Drink all you want, until your liver explodes from all the lethal Ethel alcohol! You wake up with a killer hang over…Diablos Aspirin for when those hangovers really hurt like a mutha…*pukes*


	17. Taking the Risk

Disclaimer: !!!

Wow I'm updating in almost record time, like I did with Chicken Wuss! YAY! I guess I'm not giving the reviewers enough time to review, eh? Or is it that you forgot about me? …You didn't forget me, did you? *crickets chirping* People? Hello? …I'm all alone! ::runs off crying::

Fantasy101: Here's another chapter! ^_^

Seifer sat there for a minute, relishing the feeling of being so close to Zell again—his Zell. He enjoyed the arms that were tightly wrapped around his shoulders, he enjoyed listening to the beating heart that was in the smaller man's chest. The material of Zell's black tee shirt still tightly clutched in his fist, the tears on his face slowly drying up. It was a moment he knew he wouldn't get again.

Zell leaned his head back until it rested against the alabaster wall, the flesh of his eyelids sliding over his cerulean eyes. He let out an inaudible breath he didn't know he was holding for so long. The feeling of Seifer nestled next to him like this was exhilarating. Slowly he willed his rapidly beating heart to lessen the pace, and enjoy the few moments of a comfortable silence. A chance that might never come again; never again. An eye came out of hiding, and then another, his gaze focused on the ceiling. He chewed on his lip nervously. This might never happen again. 

He let his left arm fall from Seifer's shoulder, and slid a hand under the gunblader's chin. He watched as his hand guided the face of his knight to look up at him. Jade eyes were a slight red and cheeks were puffy just the teeniest bit. Zell knew he probably didn't look any better. It was now or never. A moment like this couldn't possibly arise ever again, knowing their luck. Zell leaned down and quickly caught unsuspecting lips with his own. His tongue hungrily probed the cavern of Seifer's mouth, and enjoyed the compliance. His left hand slid to cup Seifer's cheek, and then ran fingers into his soft tresses. Oh how he missed this feeling, the feeling of Seifer slowly wrapping his own arms around Zell's waist, the feeling of the kiss deepening, the feeling of—Seifer pulling away!? He looked at him with a puzzled glance. He didn't understand.

Seifer reluctantly pulled away, as much as he was enjoying this moment, there was much more urgent things to attend to. Sighing heavily, he noted Zell's confused look, and pulled away even more. He really didn't want that moment to end—but he had to end it before it got any further. He stood and without a second glance he left the dorm, with Zell following suit. 

__

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"_This is Headmaster Squall speaking. All SeeDs and Instructors Rank 25 to A please report to the Training Center immediately. I repeat SeeDs and Instructors rank 25 to A please report to the Training Center immediately. That is all._" 

The two began to sprint towards the chaotic sounds of shouts; the closer they got, the louder they were. Shoving students that weren't supposed to be heading towards the center out of the way, and ignoring their snide remarks. 

__

Ding, Ding, Ding!

"_Attention all remaining instructors and SeeDs. This is Nida speaking—please put up a human barrier, blocking any students that shouldn't be at the Training Center. And will Dr. Kadowaki PLEASE report to the Training Center ASAP. I repeat, Dr. Kadowaki please report to the Training Center ASAP!_"

Zell and Seifer jogged up to the forming barrier, and nodded to the instructors and SeeDs to let them through. The hustle and bustle of students behind them, trying to see what was happening, and sneak through the lines greeted their backs. The curiosity arose amongst the students, and Seifer and Zell continued their trek to the Center. Both of them stopped in mid step as they reached the area that they were supposed to go to. Seifer glanced at the group off in the corner, Kammy, Cynthia, Rinoa, and Selphie—closely huddled together. Cynthia was consoling the sorceress as Kammy consoled the hyperactive SeeD. His gaze fell to the body on the floor, being zipped up into a body bag.

Zell trotted over to the group of girls and looked at them nervously. "What happened?" He glanced back at the body in the body bag. Slowly but surely the girls told their side of the story, with wide eyes at the black bag. Rinoa and Selphie trembled as the retold the gruesome tale. Zell had gathered that Selphie went in with the three to train. When they found the body on the ground, mangled. Selphie had fallen to her knees sobbing, not believing who lay there before her, and immediately Kammy was by her side. Rinoa had fled from the training center to get Squall, and on her way back she had come to get Cynthia. Tears streamed down her face, one after another, as she clung to the Cynthia bawling. 

Seifer couldn't help but snarl vehemently, as he eyed the headmaster warily that stood there. Squall stood there stoically, observing and presiding over the situation like a stone statue. His eyes were glazed over, and a half assed smile threatened to break out on his face. This really was too much. The fallen knight shifted his glance to the scene before him, SeeDs and a few instructors were inspecting the crime area. A hand tugging at his sleeve pulled him from his thoughts as he glanced down to the martial artist. "Naurwen was _murdered_."

Author's Notes: GASP! SHE WAS MURDERED! WHY?! WHY?! I'll tell you why! It's in the next up coming chapter(s)!!! 

Now a word from our sponsers!

__

Blood Soul Pads

Ladies, you know what I'm talking about when I say this. You're pads shift and move, and you end up leaking blood all over your underwear. Not only is it embarrassing but it's disgusting. Don't you just hate how ads say that their pads will do the trick, and stay put? Well, my lady friends…I present to you Blood Soul Pads. You've seen those little suckers in battle, they like blood. Just take one of this little babies and put it to your bleeding hole like…*dies from massive blood loss*


	18. In the Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: Don't make me hurt something, if I have to remind you one more time!

The Great All Knowing Kamela: Maybe we shouldn't put it in the hole at all. I love death too. ::broad grin::

Yuki: Don't worry it's not gonna be over for a long time. I kinda feel bad for myself too. :-P Thank Hyne you didn't forget me! I love you! 

Grasshopper: Here's the update! Now hurry up and post/write the sequel!!

Zierra: Hm…Have you been inside my brain? NOT that the bear did it… ::shifty eyes:: :-P

Fantasy101: Aww thanks for the compliment, I try. ^_^

ReiLynn: Aw, don't cry! HERE! ::Gives ReiLynn chibi Zell and Seifer dolls:: 

The night was late—it was four in the morning to be exact. Most of the students had retired to their dormitories, but the remaining few were those close to Naurwen. Grasshopper, Cynthia, Kammy, Selphie, and Rinoa stood off to the side, hushed and quietly whispering amongst themselves as the other SeeDs and instructors did their investigation. Seifer ambled around, checking the ground for the minute details, emerald eyes darting back over to the statue of a headmaster every so often. He raised a blonde eyebrow in question, Squall held the same look, same position, and same very slow breathing pattern for more than six and a half hours. Almost as if he were in a trance—but you knew he wasn't. Seifer couldn't help the low growl that rumbled deep within his throat. He was going to tell Zell after he got a decent night's sleep. He was going to tell Zell the truth about the perfect lion…regardless if Zell was within his clutch again, so close to being welcomed back into his heart. Oh-ho Seifer did not forget at how he was thrown away like a piece of trash, so suddenly replaced with a brand new toy.

Irvine looked almost disgusted as his boot made a loud _squish_. "Gaaaah!" He moaned as he lifted his boot up to inspect, "I hate it when I step in T-res shi…SHIT! Guys…GUYS! COME LOOK AT THIS!!!" He shrieked as his brain finally realized that wasn't what he thought it was…it was a strip of human flesh…Naurwen's flesh. He hopped up on down on one foot, his arms flailing, and his face scrunched up with disgust. "GET IT OFF MY FOOT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" The other SeeDs couldn't help but snicker, the prestigious sharpshooter that helped in the defeat of Ultimecia, the same guy that has seen many a gruesome deaths, and causing some of them—whining over human flesh. Okay—maybe all the deaths were monsters and sorceresses, but none the less flesh is flesh. 

Zell couldn't help but crack a smile in amusement, even if it weren't the appropriate time. Irvine always made everyone feel better in such situations. He didn't know what he would do without him. Bending down to pick up a long stick, his quick paced strides led him over to the irked cowboy. With a quick thrust, the flesh fell to the ground with an almost inaudible splat.

Ten minutes later, the Training Center was closed off for the week, and all the instructors, SeeDs, and remaining students were standing outside of the entrance. Squall for the first time in a long time, spoke, "It's a very late night—early morning…Everyone get some rest, we'll deal with this a little bit later, when we're more awake. I know it's very unSeeD like…but I see how all of you are dragging your feet. I want a trustworthy SeeD and instructor to stand guard, I don't want _any_ of the evidence in the training center that's there, tampered with. No one goes in, or out without a written document from me." 

"I volunteer to help stand guard." Rinoa emerged from the small wall of people, and stood at the entrance in mock attention.

"I'll stand guard with Rinoa." A familiar voice spoke from behind Zell, and Aaron appeared from out the shadows.

"At eighteen hundred hours, we will all meet back here, to figure out the shifts. Rinoa…Aaron…one of you must always be here to stand guard. That is all—Dismissed." Squall blatantly waved a bestrewing hand and marched off to his dormitory…not giving Zell the chance to speak to him.

Seifer's hand lashed out to grab a hold of the retreating student's arm. He whipped her around to face him, a very startled cry escaped her lips as she looked at him with intense curiosity. "Are you okay?" He looked down into her bloodshot russet eyes, immediately she flung herself at him, clinging to his shirt—tears of anguish finally escaping her.

Rinoa went to say something, but Zell cut her off with a confused look. She shrugged not sure what to do at the turn of events. "No Seifer…I'm not okay! My friend was _murdered_. Do you hear me? MURDERED! Hyne knows that I was mad at her, angry at her for her stupidity and accusations—but I didn't want her to just…DIE!" The student whimpered indignantly, "I didn't get to say I'm sorry. I didn't get to say I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay Cynthia. Let me take you back to your room, okay?" Seifer cooed, feeling her head nod diffidently, her arms wrapping around his waist. Without even a second glance at the rest of the people around them, he began to lead her back to her dormitory.

Rinoa looked at Zell sadly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's probably nothing…" She glanced at the retreating headmaster and quickly followed suit, cutting him off. Zell didn't even bother to listen to what Rinoa whispered into Squall's ear—he was going to wait for Seifer—he needed to talk to Seifer.

"Zell—I was wondering if—I'm sorry for your loss." Grasshopper stepped in front of the martial artist, her gaze sincere. But it seemed as if he wasn't listening to her, he just merely—brushed passed her.

"Zell!" Kammy snapped, jabbing the man harshly on the shoulder, "Grasshopper was talking to you! Just because you lost a friend, doesn't give you the right to ignore the others!" Her hazel eyes softened his icy blues met hers with a defeated look.

"Are you okay?" The brunette came up to the martial artist, hugging him briefly, "…Zell?" 

"I'm fine Selphie. Just so many things have happened tonight—I guess I'm—I…"

"Zelly's jeaaaaaaalous." Irvine jumped out of no where and smirked, only to get slapped, and slapped hard on the chest by his girlfriend. Her glare was silencing him, saying, "Now is not the time". With an apologetic look, the group dispersed letting Zell make his way through, and head towards the direction Seifer and Cynthia went.

His arm was casually slung around the half asleep student, nestled closely to his side, as his other hand clumsily opened the door. Their feet trudged into the dark room, and both cursed loudly as they stumbled into the furniture. Slowly but more cautiously they made their way into the bedroom. "I'll talk to you later on today—you get some sleep, all right?" Seifer blinked, his vision adapting to the darkness. The chill that met his side, and the rustling of blankets met his senses.

"Seifer?" her voice sounded frail, vulnerable—scared. "Please just stay here tonight…I don't want to be alone." Her speech wavered with sadness. 

"What about your roommate?" He blindly gestured to the wall, where the other bedroom would be.

"She's dead—remember?" It finally cracked and gave way to silent sobs. Seifer felt his heart tear out of his chest for the stupid question. He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her hip, and a kiss on her cheek. "_Please_ just stay here for tonight. I just need someone to hold me." She bawled, expressing her need.

"All right. Just for tonight." Seifer sighed heavily, knowing he was going to get fired for this—but hey he was going to resign. Laying his tall body next to the student, she immediately curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. Her shoulders shaking with her silent cries of anguish. Slowly the shaking stopped, and the sound of her deep breaths filled the room…she was sleeping. Seifer didn't know how long he had lay there, but thoughts of remorse began to fill his head. This student adored him, loved him even, and he had kissed Zell in front of her. She was probably mad at him, hurt even, which was most likely why she wanted him to stay the night with her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

Zell didn't know how long he stood by her door, waiting, waiting patiently for Seifer to emerge from the room. Craning his neck to listen for any noises, the sound of soft crying filled his ears, and slowly gave way to silence. Yes, Seifer was bound to come out that door right…NOW! Nothing. Okay, right…NOW! Nothing. Slowly he began to realize—Seifer wasn't coming out of that door any time soon—and those kisses were the last time they would ever kiss. Somberly he marched back towards his room, head hanging low, Seifer really had moved on. Those kisses—those tantalizing kisses—were just kisses of passion, in the heat of the moment. Or so Zell thinks.

Author's Notes: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This sequel isn't even CLOSE to being done! Nuh-uh!

Now a word from our sponsors

__

Crap Catchers

****

Seifer: *grumbles* Why do I have to do this? *grumble, grumble* Ha-Ha, funny… 

Are you a SeeD, or instructor with a very weak bowel? Do you have a student or fellow SeeD that speeds at the rate of a cactuar fleeing from battle? In fact that speeds so much, that you lose a few pounds in your pants?

*Laughter in the background*

HEY SHUT UP! I'M DOING A SPONSOR. Well, SeeDs, Instructors, Parents alike! I present to you Crap Catchers! *holds up a giant diaper* Before you get into a vehicle with a student, child, or fellow SeeD, that is the designated driver—be sure to put on one of these! *slips it on over his pants* Because if you have someone like…her! *yanks Cynthia in front of the monitor* That drives…*jumps into the passenger seat of the car, and looks at the camera with fear* liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! *Car zooms off into the distance*

*2 hours later; the car drives up, and Seifer steps out of the car looking extremely emaciated and pale.*

Cr…Cr…Cr…*stammers* Cra—Crap Catchers. For when you lose a few pounds in your pants. *Faints*


	19. Misinterpretation

Disclaimer: …I'm getting lazy. Not to mention it's late, and I'm too tired to check the reviewers that reviewed for the last chapter. I know this is a little impersonal, but I promise I'll recognize you next chapter, if you review this one. :P Thanks to all my reviewers! This story is about to get interesting! Get ready for all the twists and turns, keep your hands inside the ride at all times. We wouldn't want an ochu getting a hold of it would we? We read what it did to poor Zelly-poo.

Emerald orbs peeked open, only to quickly snap shut, due to the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Cursing under his breath, he brought a hand up to shield his precious vision and tried again. Taking in the details of the room, he realized he was not in his own, and there was someone nestled by his side. Then it hit him. Seifer had spent the night with Cynthia. His gaze lowered to the woman sleeping peacefully, his conscience began to eat away at his sanity. "_You kissed him in front of someone that DOES love you. YOU FOOL! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how much that hurts? You remember seeing Zell kiss Squall. Remember the pain? Remember? REMEMBER? DO YOU FUCKING REMEMBER THE PAIN?!_" The voice was too callous to be his own, but you knew it was. Slowly his mind was consumed into guilt-filled rage. "_You're just a toy, lapdog. No one _

wants you. Not even Zell. You're used. You're a toy. Lapdog go to WinHill, no one wants you." His vision blurred with tears for a moment before they fell silently down his cheeks. He was a fool to believe Zell would want him back. Right?

He couldn't believe it, he thought he actually had a chance with Seifer. "Of course not! Yesterday he spent with her in Dollet—yesterday morning they kissed. The knight moved on to guard another—one that WON'T throw him out…" Zell muttered as he lividly punched the swinging punching bag. The material groaned beneath his knuckles, as if it were trying to not break. Sighing heavily, he fell to the floor, his icy gaze on the picture of his grandfather. "Where did I go wrong?" He slammed his fist into the ground, before standing once more, and warily walked out of his room. His breath caught in his throat—There was Seifer, walking just a bit ahead of him, with Cynthia leaning into him. Zell's eyes watered for a minute and as quickly as they came, they went. He slumped visibly as he began trailing very slowly behind the two. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, more or less Seifer.

Together the two headed into the cafeteria, their stomachs rumbling from the hunger that struck them suddenly. They both got their food and sat in their usual seat. Not even noticing the slumped over martial artist that plopped down in the seat across from them. He didn't want to sit here—but the rest of the seats were taken. It was lunch time, students, SeeDs, and instructors were all here eating. This was the only table available. "I can't resign now. Not when Naurwen was murdered. If I leave it'll seem too suspicious—and it'll look like I did it. But you believe me when I say it was _him_ right? You believe me?" Seifer spoke in a hushed tone, watching Cynthia's facial expressions.

"Of course I believe you. After what you told me about _him_. But is this really a safe place to be talking about the sex scandals that Sq—SQUEAKY THE MOUSE! Squeaky the Mouse sex scandals—did you know mice explode if a gorilla has sex with them?!" Cynthia changed her tone of voice suddenly, nudging Seifer in the ribs, and tilting her head ever so slightly to the slumped man.

"No I didn't know that mice explode—Zell what's wrong?" Seifer inwardly cringed to himself, this lunch was about to get ugly.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Zell waved a hand flippantly as he played with the buckle on his pants. His usual cowlick not gelled into its spike. Golden locks hanging down into his face that hung low, covering his dull blue eyes.

"Zell…please don't be mad at Seifer. Whatever impression you got from him staying the night in my room, it's wrong. I asked him to stay because I needed a friend there for me. I couldn't ask Kammy—she had Selphie to deal with, since Irvine was so determined to clean the flesh off his boots. It's obvious you still have feelings for him, just as it is with him. You two still love each other. But the reason why you left Seifer in the dust, will forever be an enigma to me. I don't want to stand in between the most kawaii relationship in Balamb…" She stood, holding her tray, "Seifer I love you—I do. I really do. But I haven't seen you genuinely smile in a long time, and when you were with Zell, you had that look on your face all the time. So if you're gonna give Zell a second chance, I'm not going to stop you, and make you feel guilty. Seeing my friends happy, is all I ever want in life. Zell, if he's giving you a second chance, you're pretty damned lucky after what you did to him. You broke his heart. You threw him away like he was trash. So you better not take this great man for granted, or I will personally hurt you myself…I will leave you two alone to sort out your feelings." With that said she turned on her heels and left, throwing her trash out, and putting the tray with the others.

"Zell I…"

"Seifer I…"

"You first—" They looked at each other, "No you…" Blink. "You first, mine probably isn't important…" Blink, blink. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" They chuckled with amusement as they seemingly have both chose scissors, and keep saying the same thing at the same time.

"Zell—when I found you with the knife, and saw you stab something…something within me clicked. I realized I still loved you, no matter how much it hurt to see you with that _bastard_. I thought I had lost you and out of my own stupidity I kissed you, my mind went blank—I didn't mean to make you feel awkward if I did. It's just, I never want to see you so depressed to take your own life. The reason why I came to your room last night was because I wanted to tell you something, about your _boyfriend_. I don't care if you believe me…but he isn't the man you think he is." Seifer sighed, his lip tugging into the snarl he tried to hold back. He shook his head slowly, ridding his mind of the violent thoughts he had towards the headmaster, and clasped his hands behind his head. "I'll tell you, when we're in a more private area."

"Seifer—when I realized yesterday morning what a mistake I had made. When I realized I had fricked up royally—I came racing into Garden—I wanted to tell Squall about my feelings…about how I still felt about you. But to my own disappointment, I saw Naurwen and Aaron standing in the middle of his office. Naurwen ran out bawling, and I seriously thought Aaron was Squall—he was wearing Squall's clothes after all. But anyway—since I couldn't find him—I decided I'd tell you. You weren't in your room, so I was told that I'd find you in the cafeteria. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, that I _love_ you. But when I saw you kiss Cynthia…I felt so betrayed. I finally come to my senses, and you already found someone else. I always thought you were gay too…" Zell looked at the table, his hands fidgeting in his lap—he felt the heat rise up in his face from even asking—but he had to know. Seifer sat there for a minute, digesting the information, before leaning forward, his intense gaze on Zell.

"Have I ever looked at any other man? No. I only had eyes for you. You were the ONLY guy in my life…but when you left me high and dry, you would be the one and only, the first and my last boyfriend. So I guess I turned to Cynthia for comfort…she's been there for me since she came to Garden. She was the only one, other than you, that really saw through my façade. Even when I was dating Rinoa that one summer before we kicked Ultimecia's ass. So I guess technically I'm not even gay. But I do know…I love you Zell. But I don't know if I can accept you back into my life so willingly. You hurt me you know. Including with what happened early yesterday morning. I'll tell you somewhere more private. The cafeteria really isn't the place." Seifer stood, throwing his trash out, putting his tray away, and motioned for Zell to follow him.

The silence wasn't unwelcome, but awkward, as Seifer led his ex-lover back to his room. Where he would tell Zell the dark secret about the "perfect" headmaster, the thing was—would Zell believe the lapdog? Only one way to find out, and that's to tell him.

Author's Notes: How will Zell react? Did Squeaky the Mouse really explode after having sex with a gorilla? Is the headmaster the murderer? How is Cynthia really taking this? Why the hell am I asking questions, when I already know the answer to them? Why am I still asking myself questions? Do you want to read a word from our sponsors? Is that a yes?

Is this a word from our sponsors?

__

Flesh Off of Boot Eaters (From the makers of Blood Soul Pads)

****

Irvine: *mumbling indignantly* Good evenin' folks. Have you ever been strolling through the woods, a training center, or maybe your backyard, or maybe even your house…and stepped on flesh that stuck to your precious shoes? Don't you just hate how the flesh sticks and you don't want to pry the disgusting stuff off your boots with your hands? Trust me I know—so I bring you…*Begins to walk over to a counter with an object being covered with a white blanket…SQUISH* GAAAAAAAH! *Irvine looks down to find Naurwen's head stuck to his boot* I—I—I—I present to you…*yanks off blanket to reveal a Blood Soul* Flesh Off of Boot Eaters. This little babies have been raised on a Blood Soul farm, completely neglected of food—and the farmer guys have never been seen again. Our guess is that the lady of the house had failed to use a Blood Soul pad, therefore the excess amount of blood on the walls. 

*Throat Clearing in the background*

Any ways! These little babies will get rid of the foul thing that is ruining your boots. *lifts up his leg to show the head hanging from his boot by the hair. Irvine pales for a minute, before continuing* Just pick up the Blood Soul and dangle him in front of the flesh that disgusts you, and let them do their work…

*CRUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH, CRUNCH*

…Tasty…*looks like he's going to puke* Then after—Hey what the? How do you get this thing to—ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blood Soul not only has eaten the head of Naurwen, but has begun to eat Irvine's foot* GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! SOMEONE HELP ME! *Blood Soul has consumed half of his leg* GET THIS THING OFF OF—

*Ten other Blood Souls come from backstage, covered in blood, and begin to devour Irvine.*

*Silence*

*Blood Souls all turn and look at the readers*

…

*Shrieks of pain, terror, and panic fill the room, only to be abruptly cut to complete and total silence.*

…

*Crickets chirping*

*MUNCH CRUNCH*

*Complete and total--*

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

*Please Stand By…the Studio seems to be having…GET THAT BLOOD SOUL AWAY FROM--*


	20. The Secrets Come Out

Disclaimer: !!! 

Oh and sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I was plotting, and I came up with a brilliant idea for this story! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Fantasy101: Hopefully this chapter will be better than the rest. You'll just have to see about Zell and Seifer :-)

Grasshopper2: ^_^ Here's the chapter that you want to read! You get to see Zell's reaction! Woo-hoo! Now hurry up and start writing the sequel to Gone With the Squall! And no you aren't acting like Squall ^_^ Be careful with the Flesh Eaters

Zierra: *Gives Zierra a cookie* Oops, you got the facts mixed up. It wasn't Seifer that felt betrayed, it was Zelly-poo.

Yuki19: You'd really like to see how Cynthia feels about this? Hm…I'll take that into consideration, maybe once I finish this story, I'll put it as a bonus chapter. :-p

Angel-Kinneas4: You'll find out in due time.

They ambled along the empty corridor in complete silence. Seifer was stipulating on what he would say once they got back to his room. His arms crossed as he walked side by side to Zell. He would just come right out with the truth, he doesn't need to sugarcoat anything. Why would he? It's not like he's going to defend Squall…it's not like Squall was his friend. Before he knew it, Zell had taken the lead, and led him back to his own room. The blonde gunblader arched an eyebrow in curiosity, watching the shorter man before him open the door, and invite him in.

He strolled into the room, his jade eyes following the shorter man sitting down on the couch. Closing the door behind him, he followed suit. Damn the couch was comfy. He glanced at Zell, and smiled weakly. He began to tell him about Squall Leonhart. The manipulative, callous, conniving bastard.

Seifer gauged Zell's facial expressions and reaction to what he had just said. "I swear Zell, I thought he was you. I thought I was making love to you! If you could ever forgive me for making that mistake…please, I thought Squall was you." Seifer pleaded with Zell, guilt eating away at his conscience—it was an honest mistake. Squall had used magic on him, how was the blonde gunblader to know? The silence made Seifer uneasy. Was Zell hating him? Did Zell think of Seifer as a cheap slut? Seifer shifted in his seat, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his lap, he watched Zell warily. The martial artist, crossed his legs, and thought. His tongue running along his bottom lip in postulation. He sat there for a minute, digesting the information, and enjoying the feeling of sitting so close to Seifer. His head slowly turned to the left, to meet an emerald gaze. Then it clicked.

"Squall killed Naurwen…" He muttered, shocked by his own revelation. Slowly the pieces began to come together, Seifer's story adding the missing pieces. The nights Squall canceled their dates, the slow and steady distancing, the way he made Zell ask for everything—the reason why Naurwen avoided Zell and Squall. "It wasn't Aaron that I saw—It was Squall! OH MY HYNE IT WAS SQUALL! What did he do to her?" Zell stood suddenly, his eyes growing wide, "Who else is he manipulating? Blackmailing? Who else? We have got to put a stop to this!" His fists clenched and unclenched, and his jaw tensed. Tilting his head curiously to the right, he looked at his refrigerator, then back at Seifer.

Zell jogged over to the mini magnetic bulletin board that hung on the side of his fridge. His cerulean gaze scanning over the little notes tacked to the lath, until a knowing smirk reached his lips. His long strides carried him over to the sleek black cordless phone, resting on its charger. From memory he dialed a number for the first time, and held the receiver to his ear. "Please be there—Please be—" He rocked anxiously back and forth from the balls of his feet to the heels. His gaze shifting over to the curious blonde with the arched eyebrow. 

"Hello?" a coarse voice rasped from the other side of the line, demanding a response. Running water and the clanging of pots and pans in the background.

"Riddick? I need to talk to Quistis. Is she there?" Seifer's eyes grew wide as he suspiciously watched the martial artist on the phone. What was Zell planning?

Zell animatedly spoke to the other person, the phone cradled between his shoulder and his ear, and his arms flailing with expression. He paced the room back and forth, crossing his arms and uncrossing them. This continued for twenty minutes straight and Seifer just sat there, watching Zell with amusement. He leaned back into the comfy couch, with half lidded eyes, he watched and waited. Sleep was imminent the longer Zell droned on the phone, the heavier Seifer's eyelids grew. The loud thud and gasp roused Seifer from his light slumber, and he sat up quickly with wide eyes. 

Zell stood there, hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock, and the phone lay on the floor. A voice shrieking his name. Slowly and cautiously he bent down to pick up the phone gingerly, as if it were a bomb. He held to his ear once more. "Quistis…meet me in the quad at seventeen hundred hours, bring Riddick. Okay?" He hung up the phone and looked at Seifer.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Seifer stood, hugging the trembling man to his body. His gloved hand holding Zell's head close to his chest. He felt arms encircle his waist and the trembling stop. He glanced down to see diffident eyes meet his gaze. 

"Squall got Quistis too. She couldn't deal with it, so she left. That's why we didn't see her. Something had happened after she had hit on you, and she didn't want to deal with it, so she left." He sniffled, "Why is Squall doing this? Why is he manipulating people to be his sex toys? I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Seifer didn't know what to say. He just held Zell close to him. The headmaster wasn't the person the martial artist thought he was, it was all a façade. All the lies. A façade. He let the smaller man vent off the raw emotions he was feeling, and he was more than happy to give the comfort. It just felt so—familiar—so damn good to have Zell in his arms once more. But whatever Zell had planned, seventeen hundred hours was creeping up on them like a bite bug. 

"C'mon—we gotta get to the Quad. It's fifteen minutes till five." Seifer placed a hand on Zell's cheek, and wiped away the stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Zell nodded meekly and backed away, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"We have to get Kammy, Cynthia, Selphie, and Irvine. I wanna tell them about Squall too. Rinoa will just have to find out at the meeting that Squall is holding by the training center."

They all stood there uneasily. Each eyeing Riddick and Quistis irked, they had all heard the story about Quistis hitting on Seifer—that jealous bitch. Zell noting the tension in the quad, was the first to speak. "I brought you all here to talk to you about Squall." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "He's been manipulating people to do his bidding. We know for a fact that he has with Seifer and had with Quistis. Possibly Naurwen—I'm not sure. But is there anyone else here that knows about this?" Zell glanced at the hand that raised up into the air timidly. Cynthia. Guilt was written all over her face. Another hand raised. It was Selphie. He raised an eyebrow.

"Naurwen told me about what Squall was doing to her, but she told me to stay out of it—or he'd come after me too." Cynthia shuddered, hugging Kammy, "It's my fault Naurwen died! He's probably going to come after me next, because I know! I know what he did to her!" She bawled into Kammy's shoulder, "It was horrible! HORRIBLE!"

"He's using me." Selphie's eyes watered, as she hugged herself with her arms. Irvine came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. "I don't know why he's doing this to me…but—He threatened to tell Irvine! He said that he'd tell Irvine about me, WILLINGLY having sex with him—and I didn't want Irvy to leave me!" Selphie bawled. "I remember it exactly…I had told Rinoa about what I had said to you, about Seifer and your relationship, being nothing but physical. That, that was the reason you two had broke up. It was exactly the day after, that Squall came to me in the quad. I thought it was Squall at first, but then I saw Irvine. I swore it was Irvine. One thing led to another, and then it was Squall again! Hyne I thought it was Irvine! Squall's been using me since then, which is why I've been neglecting our relationship, Irvy." She turned and faced him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Naurwen—she told me that she had a thing for Squall. We all knew it. But when I yelled at her for having a relationship with him, while he was dating Zell, she got angry back and hit me! I ran to Rinoa crying, and told her everything. She and I don't want to see you hurt, Zell. Then a few days later, I heard Naurwen and Squall fighting in her dorm room. I paid no attention to it, but then a few days later, she came bawling to me. Telling me how he went crazy on her, and raped her. She told me how you came in on them after it, and you told her to leave. She came to me, apologizing how she should've broke up with him those few days ago. She wanted to leave garden, but I was mad at her for not listening to me in the first place, and told her she deserved it! Then she ran off crying, probably to go tell someone else that gave a damn about her story! Probably Rinoa or some stranger." Cynthia clung to Kammy, "If I had only told someone—" 

"Cynthia, it wouldn't have been your fault. You couldn't tell the headmaster, since the headmaster WAS Squall. There was no one to tell." Kammy murmured, hugging her friend back.

Zell proceeded to tell Seifer's and Quistis's story, seeing that they were uncomfortable as it is just telling him. But they wanted the others to know. Quistis had thought it was Seifer that came to her, but it was Squall. He mumbled at how he was jealous that she had once loved him. She couldn't face Squall after that. Or Seifer. So she left. 

Zell held Seifer, he knew Seifer was ashamed of allowing his mortal enemy manipulate him. The clean shaven Galbadian headmaster held his fiancee, as she cried. They came to a conclusion that Squall had indeed murdered Naurwen. "Come on, lets all go to that meeting outside of the training center. We have a headmaster to demote and exile." Riddick nodded in the direction of the stairs, and proceeded to carrying Quistis up them. 

The rest following suit, drying their tears, and hiding their shame behind the façade they had used for some time now. But were they really sure it was Squall? How were they going to prove that it was him? Or the fact that he was indeed using people in _that_ way. Could they really demote and exile him? They didn't know how it would work, but they sure as hell were going to try.

Author's Notes: Mwahahahahahahaaa, I already have the idea on how I'm going to end this story. Now it's just a matter of writing it!

Now a word from our sponsors! (No offense from our sponsors. I am completely supportive of the homosexuality community, and in no way do I mean to infringe upon you or anyone you know. Please don't hurt me!)

__

Wendigo Lover

Rinoa: Are you not sure if your friend, or lover is not completely gay? Do you want them to be completely gay? Well, from the makers, in the making of making Wendigo Straightner, I bring you Wendigo Lover. *brings out a Wendigo with bright pink lipstick on, and a blonde wig* Make the person you want to go completely gay, the Wendigo Lover, a gift! Shelia will be sure to scare them gay!

Wendigo Lover: *drags Seifer, who's clawing at the ground viciously, into another room*

*Loud painful shrieks are heard*

Rinoa: Wendigo Lover will scare any straight man into being gay, and any gay woman into being straight.

*Seifer comes out bruised and petrified, his clothes are missing except for the torn boxers he's trying to hold on* Seifer, how do you feel?

Seifer: I…hate…women. *Runs off crying, and clings to Zell* It's women like her that make me gay! 

*Wendigo Lover comes out looking satiated.*

Rinoa: There you have it! Wendigo Lover, always 100% effecti…NO! GET AWAY FROM MY SQUALL! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. The Raven Pleads

Disclaimer: …

Yuki19: There's gonna be lots more

Grasshopper2: *trips Squall* There you go!!

Fantasy101: You just love my chappies ^_^

Zierra: DON'T KILL YOURSELF! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

ReiLynn: So I'm not the only one deliberately killing him in the battles?

Noumno Yeshiaru: Uhm I think this is gonna be my final story, it all depends. I mean I was straggling for a bit for this sequel, because it's the sequel to Chicken Wuss. Have you read that? If you haven't I recommend you do, it'll fill in a lot of the missing pieces you might have. 

Anticipated footsteps greeted the awaiting party's ears, heavy boot footsteps—they only belong to one person that wasn't here yet—Squall. The SeeDs immediately surrounded the headmaster, weapons drawn and pointed at him. "Squall Leonhart you are under arrest for the murder of student number 056336, Naurwen Fisher." Stormy eyes grew wider than dinner plates, filled with confusion. Roughly the SeeDs handcuffed him, and shoved him towards his peers.

"I—I—I don't understand!" He stammered looking at the satisfied faces, his eyes grew wider as his gaze met Quistis.

"Seifer told me about you…I thought you were a different person Squall. How could you do that to them? Quistis? Selphie? Seifer? Naurwen? How could you do it without a conscience?" Zell growled angrily punching at the air, "How could you? You were my friend! Was this all a façade?" The blonde gunblader came up behind Zell, resting his hands over Zell's flailing fists, and moved the angered martial artist's arms to wrap around himself, Seifer's arms resting over his. "What the frickin' hell was goin' through your mind?!" 

"Wh—what?" the brunette looked at everyone with complete bafflement. "Where's the proof that I killed Naurwen? What the hell did I do?" He growled, glaring at the two SeeDs restraining him.

"We found fur from your bomber jacket all over Naurwen's body—we found evidence at the Training Center, your boot imprints all around the body…everything. Then Instructor Seifer, Selphie, and Cynthia confessed what you had done to us all." The SeeD replied his voice filled with animosity, "I looked up to you Squall."

"Squall you have been demoted and your SeeD ranking revoked. You are now a civilian and branded murderer." The Galbadian headmaster stepped out from behind the growing crowd, "Xu will take your place as Commander and Headmaster." Stormy oculars looked to the raven sorceress, his eyes pleading with her.

"…I don't think that Squall did this. Someone had to have set him up!" Rinoa jumped in front of the gunblader with his head hanging low, her arms spread wide. "Squall wouldn't kill someone! Why would he?" She stomped her foot, "I don't think Squall did ANY of this! I don't believe him blackmailing people! Why would he?!" 

"Rinoa—they all saw Squall." Irvine stated, his hand waving flippantly.

"But…but…but…his magic isn't _that_ powerful! Someone could've posed as Squall posing as someone else! C'mon! He's your friend!" Tears began to well up in her mocha eyes.

"Rinoa! He was never my friend! NEVER! Besides, _FRIENDS_ don't fucking use their friends as sex toys! They don't treat friends as _objects_. Rinoa how come you aren't the only one believing that it was indeed Squall?" Seifer's eyes bored the intense rage into her skull. 

"Fine! Then let's all go see Naurwen's body! Let's go see it! Then tell me Squall didn't do _that_. He would never…" She pleaded looking at Zell then to Cynthia and Kammy. "Please…_please_ just let me prove that Squall didn't do this!"

"Nuh-uh…I'm not going to see a dead mutilated body." Cynthia shook her head and waved her hands around frantically. "Go on without me." 

Dr. Kadowaki uncovered the body, a handkerchief to her nose and mouth, a nauseating redolence filled the room. Instantaneously every hand went to cover their noses and mouths, their gaze traveling to the mutilated body before them. Her fingers curled from struggling as she died, her nails ripped off. The signs of decay evident on her tinted green flesh. With a gloved hand, Dr. Kadowaki slowly pried open Naurwen's mouth, to reveal the tongue was missing. "Squall would never do something as disgusting as this! He couldn't! He wouldn't! This was the man that saved me when I was floating in space! Zell, this was the man that stuck up for you when Seifer made fun of you! Selphie this was the man that unlocked the doors for you on the train! Irvine he was the one that taught you being a player isn't always the best way to get a girl when you're a loner! Dr. Kadowaki, remember, Squall passed out from the sight of his own blood that day Seifer injured him during training! Squall passed out when Seifer and Zell came out in the open about their relationship! You guys! You have to believe me, Squall didn't do this!" Rinoa pleaded, her eyes watching everyone's head turn away with shame. "Why don't you believe me?!"

"Have you forgotten what we told you? Squall USED us as—his _SEX TOYS_. He…" Seifer put a hand to his temple, his vision blurring. "Unnngh…" everyone collapsed to their knees, their heads spinning, and their eyelids feeling heavier with each passing second.

"What's goin' on her—" They fell to the ground unconscious.

Icy blues peeked out from under his blonde eyelashes, surveying everyone that was still on the floor. The smell of the decaying flesh in an enclosed room, roasting in the sunlight that spilled in through the window was indeed nauseating. Slowly he rose to sitting on his legs, his gaze traveling to Rinoa sitting against the wall, her knees brought to her chest. Her head tilted to the side, watching Zell curiously. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks puffy from crying. 

Emerald orbs came out from hiding, he was slumped against the wall, his legs splayed out in front of him. Groggily he glanced at his surroundings, a slight buzzing in his ears, and his head hurting like a Behemoth had struck him in the noggin. Groaning he slowly stood, his bones cracking from being sore. "Wh—What happened?" He looked to see everyone was still out cold, except for Zell and Rinoa.

"I don't know." Zell glanced up at Seifer, "But something smells…something smells like someone died and decayed here. Why?" He stood wearily, his eyes going to the empty gurney. "Seifer did you fart?" He chuckled and stumbled into the blonde gunblader. "Do you hear that buzzing? Unnngh, my head hurts." 

"Me too. Why is everyone here and passed out? Rinoa…what happened?" Seifer glanced at the sorceress, shaking her head the glazed look left her eyes and she stood, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I…I don't know—why is Squall handcuffed?" She glanced at the unconscious headmaster on the floor, then to everyone else. Zell stumbled across the room avoiding the unconscious bodies, and opened the windows.

Everyone stood in the room, holding a hand to their left temples, the headaches not completely gone. They looked at each other warily. "Does anyone know what happened?" Irvine crossed his arms over his chest, "Any dreams that Ellone could've possibly sent us to?" All shook their heads no. 

"I don't know what happened, but the smell is really starting to get to me…let's get out of the infirmary…okay?" Zell motioned towards the door and went through it. Students came running up to the group, words flying out of their mouths a million miles per minute.

"SILENCE!" Squall regaled, both hands cradling his head. "I can't listen to you if you're all talking at the same time. Now _calmly_ and _quietly_ tell me what happened."

"Sir!" The young boy that ran laps around the garden saluted, "Everyone in Balamb Garden went unconscious. Some are still out—what happened?" Squall shrugged.

"A gas leak maybe?" Seifer glanced at everyone fishing for ideas on what could've happened.

"I'm going to go see if Cynthia is okay. Maybe she can clue me in on what happened today, I don't remember anything that happened at all." Kammy muttered, "is it that way for you?" Everyone that was in the infirmary nodded.

"I remember what I did today." The other students nodded.

"Odd." Seifer raised an eyebrow and tried to think of what happened today, "I really don't remember either…do you Zell?"

"Nope."

"Well…as I was saying. I'm going to go check on Cynthia. I think she's in her dormitory." Kammy jogged away, stumbling into the benches, before correcting herself again.

The group looked at each other uneasily. The students that had come running to them throwing out questions slowly dispersed, leaving the original crowd of people that had all been in the infirmary to themselves and to their thoughts. Zell studied Rinoa's face and her actions, why did it look like she had cried? "Rinoa?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Zell quirked an eyebrow as she quickly uncrossed her arms and held a hand to her right temple. Odd. Everyone else had held a hand to their left temple—and looked slightly nauseated.

"Yeah it hurts…" She looked at Zell curiously, her other hand sliding to her left temple, and she cradled her head. "I'm trying to ignore it." Her hands fell to her side and watched the others, slowly her weight shifted to her left, and as if someone had pushed her, she fell into Squall.

"OOMPH!" He caught the sorceress in his arms and looked at everyone helplessly. "Why was I handcuffed?" Shrugs. Seifer wrapped an arm around Zell's waist, holding the man steady, not wanting him to fall to the ground and hurt himself. 

An ear piercing scream echoed throughout Balamb Garden. The group without a second glance at each other went barreling through the almost empty corridor to the location of the scream. The dormitories. 

Author's Notes: GASP! What happened?!

Now a word from our sponsors!

__

Squall Maiming Mashing Angry Person (From the makers in the making of Squall Killer)

Kammy: Are you mad at Cynthia for not allowing you to beat on Squall like she had promised? Well now she made me into a product! If you're just mad at the headmaster and don't want to kill him…USE ME! The Great All Knowing Kamela. I will Maim, Mash, and Beat Squall Leonhart and anyone that cos plays him!

Squall: *walks into the room* Hey when are we gonna…

Kammy: SQUAAAAAAAALL! *Jumps on him and begins to beat him furiously*


End file.
